Drain me
by dyingforsomething
Summary: It would be painstakingly easy for him to jam his knife into her flesh, to permanently cripple her. She tried to convince herself that Sasuke wouldn't do that. That would be insane. But as she felt his fingers bask in the blood that poured from her cuts and smear it on her lower l*** as lube, she wondered if the man had ever been sane. (Big time Mature (Very dark) warning)
1. Habits

A/N: Hey, just wanted to say that this story tackles severely taboo subjects, including rape, romanticized abuse and in later chapters gore. On the emotional side it tackles eating disorders and depression and general melancholy.  
If you're still reading you probably know exactly what kind of a story this is. Some people like their story dark and in my case I like it as black as my coffee.  
If you're up for it, please send me a dark Naruto fic that you liked.

Prologue  
Habits

It wasn't the first time...that this man had taken his angers, frustrations or pure sadistic glee out on her. But her hairs stood on end nonetheless. She couldn't move, paralyzed by his gaze. Knowing that she had to stay still and compliant through it all made it worse. It felt so awfully wrong and left a sour taste in her mouth. This was her life. This was Sakura.

He didn't mess around. He was there for one reason only. He threw his fist quickly and it slammed into the side of her face. Time slowed down. Her head rang with pain and she fell down to the cement. Her face barely avoided the trash the littered the street. The ground smelled like wet gravel. Her perception was slow and muddled.

He was upon her and grabbed her hair, forcing her head backwards. He brought a knife to her throat, grazing it gently. She wondered if the money was really worth it. Was financial safety worth it in exchange for her physical and mental wellbeing? Her heart pounded with adrenaline and she was too afraid to gulp, lest she'd accidentally cause him to cut hear throat. Sweat lined her forehead.

„Take it off." His sultry voice said. She knew which piece of clothing he was referring to.

Ever so careful to watch the knife since he was still on top of her, an imposing behemoth, she wiggled her pants off her bottom. Sasuke was just a man, she told herself. But through her rather unique perspective the only thing that could fit into her vision was Sasuke and more Sasuke. She turned her head to the side and tried to find a pose that didn't hurt her neck so much, but his grip was unrelenting. His hips pressed up against her ass and she shivered. Her top had ridden up to her torso and her stomach, mon pubis and thighs were exposed to the ground.

She willed herself to accept it, to ignore the cold from the freezing ground. Reminding herself to be submissive as she had agreed to. She couldn´t back out of it now. This was her choice. She repeated the thought. Then again. Sasuke felt so heavy on her. She was suffocating, and she suspected he knew it. Her chest was constraining. It was hard to breathe and she still had the knife to worry about.

„ All of it." He bit out, giving her a thrust of emphasis.

She ground her teeth together, willing herself to keep herself composed. She moved her arms down, trying not to scrape herself on the cement. She had to lift her hips up to get the panties off and she could hear Sasuke growl as her ass rolled against him. Nausea made itself known and she wanted to puke. He brought the knife away from her neck and she felt the cold blade touch her right butt cheek. She froze and struggled with the overwhelming desire to run away.

Agonizingly slowly, he dug the blade into her soft skin. It was just a slight scratch, enough to make her bleed. He found her attractive when she was covered in blood. Though the pain wasn't so great, the fear was. It would be painstakingly easy for him to jam his knife into her flesh, to permanently cripple her. She tried to convince herself that Sasuke wouldn't do that. That would be insane.

But as she felt his fingers bask in the blood that poured from her cuts and smear it on her lower lips as lube, she wondered if the man had ever been sane.

When it was over he pushed himself off of her, and she rolled pathetically to the side. Everything hurt and yet nothing seemed real. It was like her body didn't belong to her anymore. She was just a bystander, watching with muted interest. Sasuke seemed unfazed by the whole event save for the calm that had settled over his eyes. He unruffled his hair and brought up a handkerchief to wipe most of her fluids off his hands. He picked up his phone and snapped a picture of her bruised behind as an afterthought. Humiliating. She wondered if he would masturbate to it later. She could hear sounds of a Samsung galaxy phone being operated and it finished off with a ping sound.

„700 dollars. Done." He didn't look back and walked away.

Sakura kept laying on the ground for one sweet moment. The space under the bridge was dangerous and Sasuke wasn't the only fucked up man out there. As much as her body and soul ached, she had to act in her safety. Using all of her will to bring herself back to her body, she rose. With hasty hands she pulled on her wet bloody clothes and put her large coat on to prevent any onlookers from wondering too much or calling an ambulance. It looked worse than it was.

She would later have to go to the bank and ask the teller if the money had in fact arrived to her bank account. She didn't have an advanced phone like Sasuke. She only had a nokia she could flip open. She couldn't just check her account balance. Sasuke usually didn't skip out on payments, but she was as always paranoid.

She had finally arrived home. As she opened the door to her shared flat a stench of marijuana filled her nostrils. She shook her head and walked briskly past the living room and headed straight for her own tiny room. She didn't own a bed, but she had a used mattress with two blankets, no pillow though.

She fell onto the blankets with her lower parts covered in blood and semen. But she just couldn't bring herself to go to the shower, not quite yet. Her chest heaved as she tried to breathe her worries away. At some point while staring at the molding ceiling she fell into a restful sleep, knowing that despite all of this fucked up shit, she at least had money to pay rent.


	2. Dread

A/N. I am very open to criticism related to the plot, grammar and spelling. I would like all the help I could get, though I am not looking for a beta, because of personal reasons.

One of my flaw as a writer is that I sometimes jump between past tense and present tense but I am not a native English speaker. I'd like to apologize for that, I try to fix it when I can.

However sometimes separate scenes are in past tense and others in present tense. That is done for the atmosphere.

Chapter 2

Dread

Its time for her eight o'clock shift.

Putting on makeup is both tiring and boring but like most habits a relaxing ritual. In a way she imagines that she is hiding all of her issues and problems away under a slight but durable layer of Gosh foundation +. Then she begins to tell a story and the paper is her face.

Her eyebrows otherwise thin and pink are made a tad bit more luscious with a red undertone. She fantasizes that she is as confident as the eyebrows make her. She adds a thin smidge of a green eyeshadow on her eyelids, she shades with a dark green undertone and cyan glitter for highlights. Maybe this represents her tears, but the clients won't know that, only she does.

She contours her face, making her cheekbones higher and her forehead smaller. This stems from her own insecurity. She doesn't like to think about the bullying but she still carries worries with her about their teasing. Was it really that big?

She finishes it off with a light red lipstick, using a pencil to dutifully make it stick throughout the shift. She looks like a somebody now. A woman who speaks her mind and isn't intimidated easily. She feels more optimistic, more secure.

But like most stories, hers is fictional.

She puts her heels on and enters the stage, grabbing the familiar steel of the pole.

-

She's home again. It's 4 am. She looks into the living room, seeing only clothes and junk food thrown everywhere. Hinata is nowhere to be seen. Where could she be at this hour? Sakura supposed it wasn't any of her business. The chubby girl was shy but seemed adept at making bad decisions.

Sakura wonders though, if her mother was alive, what would she think of her decisions? She doesn't elaborate on the thought, deciding to not venture into that matter. Clammed up from the introspection, she abandons all thoughts of judgement and hastily walks to her room, as if she had been caught doing something wrong. She picks up a book to read. It's old and worn out, from the public library. Her eyes skims the letters but she finds it hard to concentrate.

On the cabinet lies an unopened warning about a late payment on her medical loans. She doesn't look at it.

-

Two weeks pass before she hears from Sasuke again. She can feel his annoyance, pent up like a storm. Please let him be gentle, she thinks. She starts to take off her coat but his voice freezes her in place.

„Stop." She looks at him incredulously. Seeing that she is waiting further instruction, he continues.

„I want to offer you a deal, Sakura." A gasp escapes her lips for he had never addressed her by her name before. And at that moment she got worried.

„ Frankly, I have the Uchiha clan breathing down my neck right now. Watching my every move. It is in light of this that I ask you to sign a confidentiality agreement about our engagement." He observes her with hooded eyes, as if she was too dumb to understand his words.

„...And?" She asks, because she knows that there is something more to it.

„ Let's be clear, do not take this as any kindness. My offer to you is not of my own initiative but of my trusted family members. Call it a promotion if you will." A disgusting little smirk slides on his face and Sakura is immediately discouraged. That smile signaled nothing good.

„You will get a small apartment in my settlement of the Uchiha district, as a cover you will be able to attend retraining classes for high school education. This is one of the perks, the second one is the pay; six grand per month, paid to your account."

She can't believe what she hears. It's unbelievable and her body doesn't know how to respond. An apartment for herself? She shared her flat with three other roommates. This was surreal. The luxury, the education potential- It was all too much. Her mind was racing for an answer, for any direction to take this conversation. But despite her initial shock of bewilderment a heavy feeling settled in the bottom of her stomach.

Dread.

He noticed her expression and his smirk grew a little nastier, but he hid it quickly under a mask of indifference.

„But nothing is free Sakura-chan... I suspect you already know what your job description entails. But to be precise it requires your services as a formal escort for six months to begin with. Legally I'm the only one you're required to serve, though others may ask for your services in exchange for fair payments. It's your choice whether you accept these offers or not."

She wanted to scream. Scream at how disgusting and revolting he was. Make him understand just how much she hated him. Scream at him for making her an offer she couldn't refuse with a good conscience. He spoke like she had already agreed to it and his assumption made her reel with anger and embarrassment.

He held out a contract to her, his eyes piercing her.

Sakura hesitantly reached out with thin fingers for the papers and she supposed in a way that her decision had already been made for her. The contract was just supposed to give her an illusion of choice. She skimmed the first page nonetheless.

He handed her a pen as she read.

Many of the words were too complicated for her to understand, she liked reading but it was mostly high school level vocabulary. Those words… Many she hadn't even heard off before, it might not even be Japanese anymore. But stubborn as she was, she stared at the paper in silence, moving her eyes back and forth after every word, making it look like she was reading it. Sasuke's huff of amusement made it clear that she wasn't fooling him.

Riled up by his obvious belittlement of her person she felt her heart speed up. This filthy man kept oppressing her, he fucked her, beat her, cut her and tortured her for the fun of it. He did this to her body. But she wouldn't let him get into her mind.

She quickly turned the papers around to the last page and with bated breath wrote on the line; Sakura Haruno.

-

…Sigh, Sakura. You're supposed to read contracts before you sign them, haven't you seen the little mermaid? 


	3. Hope

Chapter 3

Hope

The apartment was amazing. She couldn't contain her giddiness as she ran into the forefront of her own living quarters for the next six months. She looked back at the Uchiha guards, like she was about to say something.

Maybe "Can you believe this?!" but she immediately saw that the sight was no surprise to them. Sakura supposed they didn't look at the barren apartment through the same rose colored glasses as she did. For her, it was an emblem of hope. It was the slight chance that her future might become better. She just had to last the next six months and be careful to save the money she earned and then she'd hightail it out of the city.

By their unimpressed looks, she could guess that they didn't see it's potential. Sakura was painfully reminded of her economic status. To these people, this apartment was like their child's room plus their own private bathroom.

She didn't care if they didn't share her sentiments. For the first time in years Sakura felt like her life was going upwards instead of downwards. She was riding a wave as high as the new building she lived in. It was achingly obvious how little she had to her name. Her mattress and one kitchen stool were the only furniture she had. The stool looked comical in the bareness of the room. She had relied on her roommates for other things, like a kitchen table for one.

She had a small assemble of belongings, some books she had bought when she had a bit of extra money. A nokia phone, a poor gathering of clothes and makeup. She was so used to relying on Hinata for toiletries she didn't even have toilet paper with her. Sakura made up for it by doing her part of the housework. Tooth paste was a luxury at this point.

Her mind wandered to Hinata. Her pale complexion, so translucent that when she was in her panties you could almost see her blue veins underneath her skin close to her groin area-… Sakura shook her head. She hadn't been there when she packed all her things and left. And her friendship with her was already strained. Maybe calling their relationship a friendship was an overstatement.

Sakura still missed her a bit, despite all of her flaws.

But what annoyed Sakura most, wasn't her laziness or carelessness but that the bluette was actually capable of making a life for herself. She had money for sure, she lived off a trust fund so she wouldn't have to work. Something Sakura envied greatly. She spent her days either on the couch smoking weed visiting drug houses and hitting up some ecstasy. She wanted to shake Hinata until she came to her senses.

 _"Stop destroying yourself!"_ Sakura had screamed at her once in rage. Hinata stormed out of the apartment and didn't come back for three days.

Hinata… had thrown away so much Sakura would have wanted. She had a supportive family, the Hyuga clan. Her family banished her for her reckless behavior and failures after a long time of bending back and forth to her whims. Hinata then had to rent an apartment with other roommates in order to get access to her trust fund. It was a last ditch effort on their parents' behalf to get her out of the house and making her independent. Hinata didn't have anyone close and now Sakura wondered if anyone would look after the quiet girl.

The other roommates wouldn't.

Sakura felt bitter about the whole situation. Watching that young girl throw her life away…

An idea popped in her mind. She dismissed it immediately. She wouldn't invite Hinata to live with her here. It wasn't appropriate. They weren't that close.

Why did she even think Hinata would want to hang around her? Hinata had always been neutral towards her. Not friendly. She'd think Sakura was bordering on creepy or lonely, maybe both.

Which wouldn't be a wrong assumption necessarily.

Her mind got defensive. Why would she even want that lazy slob here? It's not like she did anything around the house but make messes.

With her nose turned up into the air, Sakura went ahead to take a better look at the cupboards and the furnishings of the apartment.

-

She had been enjoying her very first bath for years when there was a knock on the door. Her heart almost stopped beating for a moment, when she imagined someone from the high and prestigious Uchiha clan walking in on her bathing. She had locked the door but she suspected she wasn't the only one with the key. With adrenaline as fuel she jerked her head from under the water.

Jumping out of her bath in a hurry, pulling clothes on, forgoing her bra and panties she yelled at the guest.

"W-Wait a minute!"

Shit. Her body was so wet it was hard to slide the clothes on. The right bottom of her jeans got stuck on the ball of her feet. She kicked ferociously into the air to get them to untangle-cause someone was still waiting by the door!

She knew she had no way in hell of putting those socks on within an acceptable time limit so she went to open the door.

"Coming!"

Her fingers locked around the knob and turned. When the door opened Sakura could feel her body shiver. The man in front of her had such a resemble to Sasuke that for a moment she started panicking, thinking Sasuke had finally come to make due on their contract about more sexual favors in exchange for the hospitality. She knew it would happen sooner rather than later.

But there were slight differences she mused. He was more tanned than Sasuke and calmer. Sasuke's body screamed unstable, his movements barely concealing his anger, while this man radiated class. His eyes were a somber black and his hair matched. He was a bit more built, but retained a cat like posture that made him seem lithe and sly.

"Hello." She breathed out in one sigh, stunned by the man in front of her.

The man quirked his lip.

"Sakura-san, I am pleased to meet your acquaintance." He bowed slightly and Sakura jerked herself down to a hearty bow to show her respect. She was a bit shameful to be caught staring. She was intimidated by this man by his appearance alone.

"Ah, yes, you too! Your name is…?" She trailed off. Something flickered in his eyes.

"Itachi Uchiha. I am Sasuke's older brother." Sasuke's brother? Sakura felt herself grow cold and detached. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree…Could the same be extended to someone's sibling instead of parent? She didn't want to take any chances with a man that had been raised alongside Sasuke Uchiha.

"Mhm… Pleased to meet you, Uchiha-sama." She coughed out. She made sure to advert her eyes down, doing her best to appear as non-threatening as she could. When Itachi made no try to reply to her she got even more nervous. She shifted her eyes up and was surprised when he was looking directly into her emerald ones.

"Just Itachi-san, thank you." His voice was low, quiet, like he was testing out new waters.

"… Itachi-san." She nodded to him, feeling slightly frightened. She didn't have the gall to actually call him –san but she couldn't deny his direct request.

"Do you mind if I come in for a while?" He inquired. Her body still felt like someone had turned off all heaters in the building. Her hairs rose on her arms. She motioned him to come inside, hesitating when he saw the lack of furniture.

"I don't have a lot of stuff." She apologized.

"No, you do not." He agreed, as his eyes swept the apartment. Seeing no chairs to sit on and possibly tired of the small talk, he turned around and faced her.

"Sakura-san, I have been briefed on your relationship with Sasuke. I know how my brother can be. I would like to make your stay here as pleasant as possible."

Sakura was surprised, her eyebrows almost left her forehead. This man, Sasuke's brother seemed like a decent person, why was he being so polite to _her_?

"I…" Stupid bitch. Can't get anything out right. Everything she tried to say sounded stupid. It was impossible to settle on a reply. Her hands took turns on clenching and unclenching. Seeing her dumbfounded state, he continued.

"And seeing how empty this place is, I think it might be a good idea to go to the mall." His voice was completely monotone when he spoke.

Sakura waited to hear the punchline. It didn't come. Was he joking? The silence that followed implied that no, he was not.

"I actually don't have a lot of money to spend right now." She felt like a broken record. Sakura Haruno was nothing. It was humiliating admitting the truth to that kind stranger. He'd probably get freaked out by the pathetic-ness and leave.

"That's not a problem." He added, as if it was nothing.

Sakura's chest deflated. No, he wasn't freaked out. He was pitying her. Was that worse than the first option?

"I'm not a charity case." She said with a low voice, looking down. He seemed to understand her plight when he replied.

"It's not free. Look at it as pre-payment for three encounters with a client." Sakura stiffened, reality rearing its ugly head.

His eyes met hers and she knew he could see the fear as plain as day.

"Sakura-san, it is not my place to discuss this but do I have your permission to speak freely?"

She slowly nodded her head, anxious that this social affair would end badly.

"I don't agree with this Sakura-san. At the moment my hands are tied, Sasuke will isolate you if he knows I'm helping you for your interest but not mine. If I set it up in such a way that the payments are a " _gift_ " I intend to distribute later to a select few, he'll be less suspicious." His eyes had hardened a bit when he spoke. His kind visage replaced by malice.

Her mouth formed into an "o".

"I see." She uttered slowly, mulling over the situation.

On one hand she would be agreeing to prostituting herself to three separate men. She didn't know if she was ready for that step yet. Sasuke was the only man she had professionally… sold herself to.

She didn't know what their requests would be, their appearances or intent. Sakura knew her encounters with Sasuke were on the rough end of prostituting. But some intuition told her that chances were that Itachi would pick a client that had mellow tastes.

A dark voice whispered in the back of her mind that she would already be used as a fuck-toy for the remainder of her stay there. Did it matter what cock was slamming into her?

But the whisper was all talk, no bark. It did matter to her. She didn't want to expose herself endlessly to a barrage of new people.

But Sasuke still hadn't required her services and that meant she could get a mental head start of being prepared for his presence. She did feel like she was about to snap, cornered into this new situation, having left all that was familiar to her behind. And Hinata too, she added afterwards.

But on the other hand she didn't feel mentally stable enough to deal with some political conspiracy to trick Sasuke. God knew she was already bad at lying and keeping secrets.

But she was reminded that she was really, really short on toiletries and she would have her period in a week. She also didn't have food.

Thinking about agreeing to Itachi's offer was awfully like how she felt when she signed the contract with Sasuke. But… it was a choice between a rock and a hard place. And she really didn't feel like dealing with Sasuke like this. He didn't like her unclean. She was already rancid enough. She didn't even have shampoo.

He'd probably spray her down with a water hose.

 _Three months before._

Sasuke's fingers caught her hair by the roots at the back of her head and forced her to kiss him. His lips slammed onto hers. It hurt and Sakura gave a small whine of pain. He liked to bite a little too hard on her lips, sometimes her tongue if she was unlucky. She'd have a swollen red lower lips afterwards. But unlike usual he didn't continue with his assault.

"You smell fucking disgusting." He pulled away from her, looking down at her face like she was a particularly nasty bag of trash.

"Did you eat a dead rat? Or is it just natural?" He jibed at her while he fished something out of his car.

Sakura blushed in shame. She had been purging in the bathroom before their meeting. He had come so quickly that she didn't have time to wash her mouth of the stomach acid that still remained. She should have known better. He advanced on her with a bottle of water and erratically brought it up to her lips.

She was scared of his unpredictable movements and less than excited to trust him to give her water while holding the bottle. Kindness wasn't in his vocabulary. But the hand at the back of her head didn't care and pulled her closer to the foreign object. He tilted the water bottle and grabbed her lower jaw and pushed it apart from her upper jaw by squeezing his fingers in between her cheeks.

Her mouth opened with great reluctance and it didn't take any more for him to force the plastic bottle down to the back of her throat. The water filled her lungs as she instinctively inhaled it and she freaked, failing desperately in his arms and making the bottle bruise against her throat at the unfortunate angle.

She coughed and coughed, crying and hiccupping as he held her still with a death grip. The water had already either gone to her mouth or the ground. Sasuke batted the bottle away like it was a nuisance.

"Alright Sakura-chan. Breathe into my face." He said smugly, relaxing his grip on her.

She didn't even look at him, too busy turning around, stumbling then falling. She crouched on the ground and puked her guts out. It was all just water. It hurt so much, she felt like she was dying. Her lungs were so desperate for air and her diaphragm contracted violently each time she tried to get an intake of breath.

She couldn't focus on breathing when Sasuke brought his foot to her back and pushed down. She slammed ungracefully with her head on the di-

Present.

She looked at Itachi.

"On second thought, Itachi-san, I think that's a good idea." Her words were measured and she didn't let any emotion flicker through.

And for the first time since Sakura saw him, his eyes visibly brightened with satisfaction.

A/N: What do you readers think? Is there more to Hinata than the lazy image Sakura has her pinned for? When I'm typing from Sakura's point of view, it is literally from her point of view. Narrators can be unreliable.

FYI: I will be using some terms that new readers might not recognize in this particular context. I will explain them in the A/N's.

Purge: A way for to forcibly extract food from your stomach by abusing your gag reflex. Purging is also used when patients with ED's use laxatives in an abusive manner to lose weight or feel "clean". 


	4. Mercy

A/N: If you're curious, Sakura is fifteen years old is about to turn sixteen soon when this fic takes place. If the age bothers you, you can just imagine that she is eighteen years old. The age doesn't really matter to the interactions between the characters, but it is necessary to her legal situation. That is to say, Sakura doesn't necessarily have the emotional maturity of a 15 year old. For someone to manage in her situation like she does, I'd pin her around 19-21. But for the sake of the plot she'll be 15.

Chapter 4

Mercy

Sakura felt herself grow more curious by the minute that she spent in Itachi's company. He was a man of few words, but when he spoke she listened with full interest. Though he didn't speak much, he was undoubtedly very attentive and observed his environment, including Sakura, with so subtle observation that you would miss it at first glance.

There was something more to him, something underneath the polite façade…

True to his word, they had left for one of the Konoha malls in the area and shopped their hearts out. Or rather, she had gone wild. Though maybe going wild was an overstatement. Itachi had to goad her into buying dresses and clothes, convincing her that she just really needed a 100 % silk shirt. She couldn't help be stingy with money. It was just who she was. She looked at Itachi. While it was strangely domestic to see such a tall man carrying dozens of bags from the woman clothing department Sakura couldn't help but smile about her situation.

They were on their last store when Sakura noticed someone go still in the crowd. She looked in their direction and she herself froze. Pale indigo eyes stared at her solemnly.

 _…Is that?_

Hinata's blue hair fell over her shoulders like cascading rain in the dark. For once she was well dressed and her clothes weren't as baggy as usual. Hinata seemed to stare deep into her soul asking her a question. She wondered what the bluette was thinking.

 _"Why did you leave without telling me?_ "

Sakura fought internally with herself. Itachi snapped her out of her trance when he asked.

"Who is that, Sakura-san?" His voice was even.

She was startled but suppressed it just as quickly as it came. Hinata's eyes traced over Itachi like a hawk and he, unabashed, stared back. Sakura shook her guilt off and pulled slightly on his black sweater, tugging him in the opposite direction.

"No one. Let's just go. "There was an edge in her tone that she couldn't conceal from the raven haired man behind her.

Itachi dropped the subject.

-

They had spent around 233,440 yen at the mall. Sakura had never held so much money. They had numerous bags and by the end of their trip they had filled the car with furniture and clothes.

Sakura was on the verge of having a panic attack. She felt so conflicted that she wanted to dig herself into a hole in the ground and scream. On one hand she was terrified of the money she had spent, did she use it for the right purposes? Should she rather have saved it instead of spending it? If she spent 230 thousand yen in one day, it couldn't have been well spent, right?

Her instincts told her, no, _yelled_ at her that this was just wrong. Nothing good could come of spending so much money in one single day. Buyers regret laid heavy upon her but Itachi didn't seem bothered at all by the expenditure.

On the other hand she was thrilled by all the things she had aquired. She now owned a pot! And a pan! She had never felt so rich in her life. She had dinnerware. Dishes and bowls too. She had bought a cheap set of tables and chairs.

Then came the all the clothes and makeup, oh the clothes! She had shoes too. It was such an extreme feeling to be torn between those two opposing forces.

When they had finally hauled the last of the day's cargo inside Sakura's apartment, Itachi leaned on the doorframe and gave her a curious look. He wanted to say something, she could sense it, but he didn't go ahead. Sakura decided to take the fall.

"I just want to thank you for everything you have done today for me, Uchi-… Itachi-san." And with that she bowed so deeply that she reached 90 ° angle.

"Please rise, Sakura-san. It was no trouble." He murmured thoughtfully.

She smiled at him and his eyes twinkled back at her like stars.

"I also wanted to let you know that your teacher will arrive to meet you in the following days, his name is Kakashi Hatake." He added as an afterthought.

And with that they said their goodbyes and Sakura gently shut the door after him. What an enjoyable man, she thought.

-

It was around noon two days later when another man knocked on her door. She wore her new yellow short sleeved dress and went to answer the knock.

The door revealed a man slightly older than Itachi, his most identifying feature was the mask he wore, covering the lower half of his face. Sakura felt wary, why would a masked stranger knock on her door? He had silver grey hair that seemed to rebel against gravity, striking into the air at odd angles.  
 _Unless…_

She looked to his half open bag and saw a collection of study books. Of course, it was the teacher.

He was a built man, not as lithe and graceful in movements as Itachi, but attractive nonetheless.

"Yo." He replied, his eyes zoning lazily in on her. She was taken aback by his nonchalant behavior, but marched on.

"Hello. You must be Kakashi-sensei. I am Sakura Haruno." She bowed lightly.

He only nodded back and Sakura fought the urge to grimace. He looked at the inside of the apartment and then back at her, expectant.

Oh.

"Sorry, please come in." She moved aside when his form slid past her. He was so… masculine.

"Mahh…. Well Sakura-chan, do you have any notebooks?" He asked, scratching the back of his head.

She nodded enthusiastically and went to one of the cabinets in the kitchen to fetch some notebooks and pens.

While she stretched to the cabinet she gave the man behind her a discreet glance. He had spread himself over her kitchen counter, hunched, and watched her bluntly. Sakura could feel her cheeks heat up.

"You're a cute little thing, Sakura-chan." His voice was relaxed, as if he was simply making an observation. She took it as a cue to be careful, but there was no need to get defensive. Not yet. Would he ask her for a …"session"?

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei." She said a bit coldly, putting emphasis on their student-teacher relationship.

"How old?"

"Fifteen years old, though I'm turning sixteen in two weeks." She said meekly.

"And what education have you finished so far?" He drawled as he opened his bag and brought up some books.

"Uh…Well I finished middle school. I didn't finish the first semester in high school and dropped out."

"Hmm… " He mumbled as he opened a book about algebra.

"Okay… Well, here's what we're going to do. For the first two weeks we are going to focus on your math skills and your vocabulary. Then your process skills and reading comprehension. And while this is all happening you have to read three chapters per week in a book of your choice from this list."

He pulled out a small crunched up piece of paper with books to select.

"What is this one about?" She asked and pointed at the title.

"Lord of the flies? It's about a flock of boys who are stranded on an island and have to make their own community to survive until they are rescued. "

"… That seems interesting, can I check it out?" She asked hesitantly. The idea of survival appealed to her. It was a competition that every animal and human knew.

"Sure. I'll bring it by on my next trip. Now I want to see what foundation you have in algebra so I think we are going to start you off on practice 1.1 and see how that goes… "

Sakura's heart dropped when she read the title of practice 1.1.

"Multi-..Variable Expressions…?" She mumbled confusedly and looked to Kakashi which promptly looked into the air. Wasn't he going to help her?

He pushed the algebra book in her direction.

"The most useful skill you learn in life Sakura is how to save yourself. Use your resources to solve your problems. I'm not going to help you until you fail at understanding this yourself. This goes for all your practices." He looked at straight into her eyes as if he had said something profound.

Sakura wanted to punch him in the head. Was he just too lazy to teach her?! Her cheeks burned hot and she grabbed the book and started reading. She wasn't going to be made into a fool.

The rest of the afternoon passed like that, her reading and solving equations gingerly, sometimes hitting a figurative wall and Kakashi reluctantly helping her. He seemed hell bent on only telling her _just_ enough for her to figure it out for herself.

Kakashi… He had standards for her. He expected her to solve those equations on her own. While she had disliked it at first she felt the compelling urge to impress him. He left her with the algebra book to practice at home along with the promise of fetching her the Lord of the Flies novel she asked for.

"Also… Sakura-chan. We need to talk." Her head turned in his direction as he was standing in the doorway.

"Yes?" She asked, somehow timid even after all their interactions and her dumb questions, that she berated herself for having to ask him.

"The Uchiha Clan has started talking. They've noticed that someone moved in here. It's time for us to establish your cover."

She turned scarlet and wondered if Kakashi knew the real reason she was here, his eyes seemed to think so. How demeaning.

"The official story is that your parents died in a car accident and I am your kind and self-sacrificing god father who will give you temporary shelter until you get on your feet. " He said, completely serious and morose.

Sakura couldn't help the snort that escaped her and she saw his eyes crinkle in delight. He chuckled back at her.

"I'm leaving you with a file on the details of the "accident", your background and so forth. Please memorize it." And without another word he turned and left.

-

Sakura stared at the screen on her phone, an instant message from Sasuke had arrived to her inbox. Dismay and trepidation creeping up to her spine, she clicked " **open** ".

 _"_ _ **Shower and be ready for a pickup**_ _"_

Closing her phone with the flick of her thumb, she stood aloofly in the living room. The phone slid from her hand accidentally and hit the floor with a resounding noise. She looked at it haltingly and turned around. __

She walked into the bathroom and turned on the showerhead. It poured cold at the start but Sakura undressed anyway and stepped into the tub. No matter if it was freezing. Sakura could barely feel anything as it was. She turned to the mirror and her face stared back, the palest she had ever seen.

She dragged the shower on. Putting soap all over her body sluggishly, the shampoo in her hair. Anything to prolong the inevitable. She was going to be naked, in front of Sasuke. Again. She shivered and fought the overwhelming urge to break something. She couldn't do it. She had to find a way out of this situation.

 _I'm so bloated_. She thought, staring at the mirror and drying her hair off. She had two biscuits with Kakashi a couple of hours ago and it was definitely showing. She scowled. Would it kill her to have a bit of self-control? She just wanted a bit of success in her life. She couldn't do that if she was gorging herself on sweets all the time. She hated how out of control she felt.

It already so hard to face Sasuke already and she wanted to do it while she was fat? He'd probably comment on it. He loved to mock her body, tell her how lucky she was to have him fuck her since no other man would ever touch her willingly.

She grit her teeth and crouched in front of the toilet, her towel holding back her hair. Carefully she slid her middle and index finger down her throat, then jabbing them into the soft flesh of her throat. She coughed a bit, gave her throat time to adjust, and then repeated the action.

It was at this point where she felt a touch of nausea and she stepped up the beat of her fingers, sliding against her teeth, ripping a bit of skin open as she did so. The puke came predictably and she managed to draw her fingers from her mouth in time as the first small batch fell into the toilet.

 _Well, that's just the coffee. Not the biscuits._

She continued and stuck her fingers deep into her oropharynx. She wouldn't be satisfied until it all came out.

Afterwards she sat on the bathroom floor. Sakura had made sure her teeth were clean and her breath smelled of mint. She wasn't keen on repeating the water bottle incident. In fact, she didn't want to go at all. She didn't want to meet him again. She didn't want to have sex with him, let alone touch him. Her breathing got more frantic.

She was wearing a black dress with sleeves. It wasn't one of her new fancy ones since she couldn't be too sure if Sasuke would ruin her clothes just for the fun of it. She had her hair in a bun, to make it harder for him to grab her hair and manipulate her as easily.

She put on a bit of perfume to make sure that he wouldn't recognize that she had just been purging.

She didn't wear makeup, since she knew it would undoubtedly run off as soon as they started.

A knock on the door signaled his arrival. But there was something strange about it. It was unusually weak compared to Sasuke. But surely this had to be the one to pick her up?

When she opened the door, she came face to face with a small twelve year old-ish girl.

"Uh… Hello." Sakura greeted the child in a confused manner. Was she lost? The small girl was wearing black and had red glasses. Her hair was pitch black, reminding her of Sasuke. The trait that seemed most familiar to her was her stubborn scowl, the one Sasuke often wore.

"Hi. You're supposed to come with me. So come!" She sneered.

 _Woah, she's grumpy._

Sakura raised her eyebrows at the child who paid her no mind and turned around to the car that was waiting for them. There was a chaperone in the car, most likely a servant.

 _This_ was her "pick up"? A rude little girl?

She followed the angry dwarf and sat into the backseat with her. The driver, a middle aged man who seemed awfully tired ignored her and hit the gas. Sakura hurried to put on her seatbelt. She looked over to the girl.

"Aren't you going to put on your seatbelt?" She asked sternly.

The girl looked at her like she had murdered a puppy. She looked back at the driver who whipped his head around and glared at the child.

"Sarada-sama! Please put your seatbelt on!" He all but growled.

Sarada rumbled like she was an angry volcano and put her seatbelt on. She pouted as she did so and shot Sakura a snide glance.

"Where are you taking me?" Sakura asked in a conversational tone.

The answer didn't come from the driver, but from Sarada.

"To my brother, he's always making me do this boring stuff. Like getting him this and that, doing the dishes, fetching you cause you don't know your way around the compound…"

Was her brother Sasuke?

"-and like I said, we even have a maid who does the dishes, but I have to. Because it "builds character". Pfff. And you! Can't you just use google maps? Do you people even know that I'm on the final chapter of Twilight? I don't have time for this!"

Sakura couldn't take it anymore, this tiny human was just so mad and it was funny seeing her cute form continue to whine. She giggled loudly and Sarada instantly went silent and focused her attention on her.

"… A-Are you laughing at me?" She said in an accusatory tone.

"I'm laughing with you. " She continued smiling.

Sarada blushed, huffed and turned to the window so she didn't have to face Sakura.

"It's not funny…" She mumbled and Sakura didn't have the heart to tease the girl more.

The car came to a stop in front of a large white mansion and Sakura had to control her emotions in order to not huff like the child besides her. Of course Sasuke the mighty lived in a mansion.

"Are you coming?" Sarada asked and held her door open. Sakura took a breath and stepped out.

A/N. No, Sakura did not have a child and not realize it. Rather artistic liberty was at work. But you can see that she is already taking a liking to Sarada. More info in later chapters.  
Ps. From now on all currency will be in yen, to max immersion.


	5. Fall

Chapter 5

Fall

Sarada stood beside Sakura as she knocked on a large marble decorated door. How extravagant, Sakura ruminated. It was probably very heavy to open, not that it would be a problem for Sasuke. Meanwhile Sakura could feel the clouds of anger around Sarada intensify when Sasuke finally opened the door. His eyes flickered to her briefly, like she was just an annoyance, then pinned themselves to Sarada. A cocky smirk reared its ugly head.

"I trust everything went well, imouto- _chan_." He bit out, sneeringly.

Sarada bristled at the insulting use of the honorific and clenched her fists, puffing her chest out and declaring.

"Whatever. I'm leaving now and you can't disturb me anymore!" Then she stalked away, much like her Sasuke tended to do when throwing a tantrum.

Sasuke mentioned her inside and revealed a beautiful suite. Half of the suite was made up of large clear windows which enabled the owner to look over the lush green hills of Konoha's nature and the Uchiha gardens while the city was still slightly visible to the right. The sight was breathtaking.

Small bluebell flowers were littered over the lawn, creating a stunning contrast between the pale yellow peonies that sprouted here and there. Under other circumstances Sakura would have wished she could lay down into the grass and spread her limbs in content. She was so used to the city and its dreadful cement, steel and litter.

There was no space to do so in the neighborhood where she used to rent. There was a tiny communal garden that every resident shared but it was littered with questionable items, broken glass and cigarette stubs.

Sakura wondered how Sasuke could view this vista every morning and still manage to be so vile of a person.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Sasuke had closed the door and she heard his footsteps advance towards her until he was behind her. His hand cupped her ass lightly and then traced the base of her spine, until they climbed lightly up each vertebrae. His fingers closed like a nest of snakes around the nape of her neck, the tender gesture turning malignant.

"How are you settling in?" Sasuke hadn't lied when he told her that he didn't care about her. In the week she had been living in the Uchiha complex he had never called her or even texted her about how things were going. Her only social interactions had consisted mostly of Itachi checking on her occasionally and Kakashi giving her some company with her daily studies.

"Fine." She didn't elaborate more, since she knew he had no interest. She was starting to feel numb and unfocused by his presence. His grip intensified around her neck. She had to muster all the control in her body to not snap at him verbally. Frankly, if she opened her mouth she wasn't sure if she could utter anything else that wasn't "I hate you."  
She willed time to stop, for his phone to ring, for his heart to suddenly stop beating, just anything to make him stop his advances.

But he didn't.

His left hand sneaked up and cupped her breasts, kneading it slowly. His fingers were devoid of scars and his skin was pale. He seemed like such a perfect human being. But that was anticipated. Sasuke came from a prestigious clan, it was expected that he'd be groomed to the teeth. But it was the scars on his knuckles that told the truth, that something wasn't quite right with that man. That he swayed every now and then towards violence.

His face came to rest on her shoulder, then his mouth hovered to her neck. He gave her a small nibble which gradually turned into a bite. Sakura twisted away to avoid the increasing maiming of her neck but it only seemed to excite him. Like something had awoken inside him, he grabbed her waist with ferocity and slammed it against his hips while he licked a droplet of blood that had made its way from her neck. She could feel his member start to harden against her back as he grit against her.

"If you only knew what I have planned for you Sakura-chan…" He whispered and she felt her blood run cold. Imminent dread filled her and she ripped herself from his grasp, since she knew by experience that Sasuke did _not_ fuck around when he said something like that.

He chuckled and lunged after her, taking her by her middle, he hosted her into the air and walked over to his white round bed. He threw her on it and slapped her exposed ass roughly. Sakura yelped and went to cover her behind with her hands. She heard some rustling as Sasuke pulled something from under the bed, and delivered on his promise of a plan from before.

He had turned the situation on her, using the proximity of her hands to handcuff them together. With her maneuverability severely diminished she turned herself around so that her back was on the bed. While she was now more accessible to him she knew that Sasuke liked to suffocate her by holding her head down into the mattress while he fucked her. It was always very alarming and not to mention claustrophobic. When that happened she couldn't even be sure when she would take her next breath. She suspected that he wouldn't mind it if she fell unconscious for a short while.

It was such an odd game that he liked to play. He wanted her to obey his every command, but he also liked it when she tried to run from him. It gave him a feeling of a chase, she supposed. He wanted some minimal to medium resistance from her. That resistance would noticeably excite him and he'd give a lewd grin to her direction, like a cat, and continue to harass her.

If that resistance went over some imaginary line that Sasuke had drawn, without her knowledge, she'd have hell to pay. He was unpredictable, the slightest act of defiance could set him off, making him beat her into submission and he'd become more cruel than usual.

If she was totally submissive, he viewed her as boring and would inflict such pain on her that she was forced to fight back to guarantee her survival. It was an agonizing dance for her to play and he watched her intently for mistakes. Her mind came to a halt.

 _What…is he holding?_

She then proceeded to drew a blank. He was… In his hand was sand paper? A tool for the construction and handling of drywalls? What? She couldn't help but send him an incredulous gaze, which he replied to with a smirk. He crawled onto the bed with her setting the sand paper to the side. Slowly he lifted her dress up, revealing her stomach and then her breasts. He looped the dress over her head and it snapped back behind her head, stuck, because her hands were still tangled in the dress.

She wasn't wearing panties. He liked that.

He posed himself over her so she was unable to move. Sakura could feel the strangest feeling in her stomach; imminent doom.

"I have to be honest, it's kind of a lost cause to get a hard on for that." He said slyly, looking at her body. Sakura felt a pang of guilt for the biscuits. She had been really letting go since she came there and got all that money. She was now able to have three meals a day and it was hard not to indulge in it.

"Don't fuss though, I'm going to sculpt you to… perfection." He added.

Sakura gave him a wary glance before his words suddenly made sense. No way. He couldn't mean to- but one glance into his eyes told her that yes, he would.

She struggled hard against his restraint on her, but he pushed her chest so she fell back down and then he gave her a sharp slap for good measure. It made her head dizzy and she briefly lost control of her balance, totally giving herself to his power.

"I think we are going to get rid of this troublesome fat on your abdomen. You've put on some weight." His voice was clear and relaxed, clearly enjoying the show of imitation. And despite what he said, Sakura could clearly see his hardened member strain painfully against his pants.

Sasuke always enjoyed the foreplay, she just wished that the game itself wasn't so vicious.

He carefully laid the tool against her stomach, the sandpaper was quite gritty, probably a 40 grit. He just held it there, staring into her eyes. She fought against the urge to look away, afraid it might trigger him to escalate his behavior.

"Are you scared, Sakura?" He murmured, his voice so low she wasn't sure she had heard right. But she knew what he had asked. She frowned, for she had no intent to play his game more than she had to. She didn't reply.

Sasuke saw the challenge in her eyes and stilled for a moment. Then he grinned.

-

Sakura sobbed, way beyond the point of trying to stop herself from crying. Her abdomen was covered in light abrasions that slowly seeped blood, the flap under her arms had been "sculpted" too and her thighs weren't better off. There was blood _everywhere._ She felt light headed but despite that she didn't pass out. The cuts were too shallow she supposed.

Sasuke was in the back of her mind as she fought against her fading focus. Her eyes burned from the tears and she was sure that her face was blotched and red. In that moment she promised herself that she'd learn first aid if she got out of there alive. Her muscles felt paralyzed from the pain. How was she sup-. Her thought was cut off by the invasive force that slammed herself into her body.

"Earth to Sakura." He drawled as he trust his cock into her again. She gave a low whine and she could see him shudder. He drew his member slowly out of her cavern and impaled her on his shaft another time.

"Tell me that you're my whore." She didn't reply, too tired to give into his demands.

He leaned over to her and pinched her left nipple roughly, causing her to yell out.

"I'm your whore!" She sniffled and he almost but growled.

"Yes you are." He purred.

He took her neck by a choke hold and proceed to establish a quick pacing as he fucked her. Her head lolled up and down and she felt her mouth open involuntarily. She couldn't breathe, he was choking her too hard. She vainly tried to raise her hands up to tear his off but it was like her fingers were made of mud. She had no finesse control in her fingers and everything felt heavy.

Her insides hurt so much. He was way too forceful and she could practically feel herself tearing up. His speed intensified as did the chokehold on her neck. She felt like a ragdoll as he pounded away into her pussy. 

_Please finish fast._ She thought.

And just like that, the suffering was over. He withdrew from her vagina which throbbed painfully. It was like he had set her lower region on fire. He was still choking her and her desperation turned to being able to breathe, she opened her mouth wider trying to catch more air, but that attempt was rudely interrupted by a big cock shoving itself down her throat.

Sakura tried to yell at him but the big organ in her mouth ruined all attempts. He could only hear a muffled cry of dismay. Despite this he went still in her mouth as she was face deep into his groin. She could feel his hot cum leaking down her throat as his cock twitched in satisfaction. Thankfully his penis was so deep in her that the semen went straight into her stomach, instead of on her tongue and taste buds. She hated his cum.

He withdrew after a while of being motionless, his orgasm over.

She gasped for air and made a multitude of undignified sounds, snorting air into her lungs. She alternated between breathing and retching, though nothing came out.

"You better be gone when I get back." He simply stated and went for the bathroom, presumably to take a shower.

 _I hate you._ __

There was mellow piano music playing at the health care agency. Sakura was sitting, occasionally fidgeting with her phone. The wait was so long.

"Sakura Haruno, number 78!" A middle aged woman called out.

Finally, she arose and walked into the intermediate waiting room. She opened the door and almost fell over when she saw the person sitting in front of her. By Hinata's reaction, she was just as surprised.

The only available seat was next to her. Even though the small talk would undoubtedly be unpleasant, she was not going to stand the whole time, given her physical condition. She sighed and sat down next to her.

God, the piano music just made the awkwardness worse.

She could see Hinata's finger twitch in restlessness. Oh hell. She was going to be the one to break the silence, like usual?

"Hey." Sakura said gently.

The bluette looked at her with such vulnerability that Sakura was taken aback. Hope filled those pearly eyes and she replied.

"G-Good to see you Sakura-san." Hinata was obviously hesitant.

Before, Sakura had felt like Hinata was suffocating her. The idea of living alone had sounded appealing, peaceful and calming.

Now she just felt lonely.

"You too. How are things?" Ugh. _How are things?_ Yes, Sakura. Brilliantly put. Hinata could almost sense her chagrin and she smiled a cute little smile.

"Good, hopeful maybe. I'm…. I'm coming here for a-advice on my rehabilitation."

Rehab? Was Sakura imagining things?

"What? Hinata, that is wonderful! Good luck."And Sakura meant it with all of her heart.

"Thank you..." She answered, but Sakura could tell that there was something amiss.

"Is..." She started and Hinata looked at her expectantly.

"Is there something else wrong?" She asked, deciding to have some courage and humility.

"Well… I've missed you. I feel like I'm so often s-surrounded by people, but I'm still alone. Do you understand?"

Sakura smiled a bittersweet expression.

"Yeah. I think I get what you're saying."

"Where did you even go? I mean, not like it's my business… but-." Hinata was just on the verge of starting to blabber. Sakura decided to put a stop to it.

"No, it's fine. I was able to rent an apartment in the Uchiha complex. It's very… uhm… Spacious and lonely, I guess." That last part came out of its own and she could feel the atmosphere shift towards something more… delicate.

Was Sakura reading her wrong? She hated being rejected and exposing herself so emotionally to Hinata was hard. Their friendship wasn't perfect, it was filled with bumps and tiny thorns… Yet she wanted to make it work.

 _Please don't let me have gotten the wrong impression._

"Actually, I've been giving this some thought. The rent is kind of high and I'd love if I was able to have a roommate to split it…" Hinata giggled and Sakura stopped lying. It was hopeless. She saw right through it.

"I would love rooming with you Sakura-san, if that's what you're offering." Hinata touched her hand gently and Sakura almost felt like crying.

"Thank you."  
-

A/N: Hmmm… Was that homoerotic subtext? Only time will tell ~


	6. Optimist

Chapter 6

Optimist

Sakura and Hinata were sprawled across her humble mattress with empty sake glasses littering the floor. Hinata hiccupped, she had drunk a lot more than Sakura, but she seemed able to hold her alcohol well.

„Hinata are you sure it's okay for you to drink? With the rehab and all..." Sakura slurred tiredly.

"Oh, it's fine. My addiction is with, str-stronger stuff." Hinata replied, thoughtful.

"Hinata-chan…I've been worried about you." Sakura admitted, she was feeling quite mournful actually. There was a knot of confusing and complex emotions stuck in her stomach.

"About me? Look at- Look at yourself Sakura! You've probably lost 10 kg since three weeks ago. That's not normal." She said incredulous, throwing her hand in a gesturing way to Sakura's direction.

"Hmm." Sakura hummed in reply. Then she continued.

"It's all for a… client of mine. I'm not supposed to talk about it though." She said mysteriously, giving Hinata her best James Bond 007 look.

"Uwaa…. Is it a secret?" The curiosity was painfully obvious and her eyes widened.

"Yeah, it's confi-somfidential… Hahaha." Sakura couldn't help but giggle. This spy act was just too ridiculous. Her nose felt hot and her ears too, maybe it was time to put a stop on the sake consumption?

"Confidential?" The Hyuga replied.

"I signed this contract… Which was filled with promises about not telling anyone that…" Sakura lowered her voice and brought her pink lips close to Hinata's ear. Hinata waited eagerly for the scope of gossip.

"-that Sasuke Uchiha is fucking me." Sakura could tell that Hinata stilled. All humor suddenly evaporated.

"B-but you said client. Does that mean…?" She was hesitant, wary but clearly more alert than Sakura had thought.

"He pays me well for it and he's rough too. But Sasuke is paying for this apartment, so I can't really say anything. I'm lucky I guess."

She waved, indicating to the roof over her head.

Hinata's skin had gotten flushed and she was shaking. Her eyes blinked rapidly.

"…The Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yep." Sakura nodded.

"Sakura-san! Th-this is not okay, you're a junior and Sasuke is over twenty years old!" She was surprised at seeing the emotion reflecting in Hinata's eyes. This certainly seemed to have triggered an overreaction.

"Hinata…-" Sakura started.

"Hold on. Wait. You said he made you sign a confidentiality contract?"

Wordlessly, Sakura nodded again.

"A confidentiality contract relating to _underage prostitution_? " Her disbelief was obvious.

Sakura nodded again, feeling irritated. Hinata was sucking up all the fun. What was her point? By her shocked look it seemed that Hinata was the one who wanted to shake Sakura. Man had their roles turned around.

"Prostitution in Japan is not legal. That means that whatever contract you signed is void. Making you sign it is r-ridiculous and is just probably to make you keep quiet!" She continued forcefully.

Sakura paused, then opened her mouth, then closed it again.

"Did they…?" She started but trailed off. Hinata looked frustrated. Sakura had never seen her look so alive.

"Yes."

Sakura's face scrunched up, she felt like she was about to start crying again.

"Oh Hinata. It's of no use if the contract is void. I'm getting an education here, an apartment and a crazy amount of money. I'll never get this opportunity again." She sighed tragically and threw herself backwards on the mattress.

"Sakura… What is that?" Hinata's voice was emotionless.

Sakura didn't realize it until it was too late. Her pajama shorts had lifted up the tiniest bit, but Hinata's eyes had still caught it. Hinata's hand was quick to lift the material up, revealing angry red dots after Sasuke's try at "sculpting".

"He's hurting you!" Hinata was getting increasingly worked up and Sakura could see that the blue haired girl was beginning to shake. Hinata maneuvered herself onto Sakura and lifted her shorts higher, attacking her with her speed and agile movement.

"W-What even _is_ this?!"

"Hinata it's not that bad, really! Please don't go do anything rash!" Sakura pleaded desperate. She couldn't lose her apartment and her shot at an education, not now.

"It's- It's just some scratches after sandpaper, he's into some BDSM shit. It looks way worse than it is!"

" _Look at you!_ " Hinata screamed. Sakura wasn't sure but she might have heard something inside Hinata's mind snap.

"You look so skinny you might fall apart! Your body is covered in scars after some- some old sicko who's r-raping you-…" Her rant was broken by a sob.

Tears were running down her cheeks and her nose had gotten runny. Her chest heaved like she was about to suffocate. Sakura could feel panic rise in her chest.

"It's not that serious, Hinata-chan! It's actually consensual since he pays me for it. I mean, I agreed to it. And he compensates me for it." Her voice was soothing, trying to console the girl in front of her.

She didn't really know what to do in this situation, her girl time with Hinata had never involved something as intense as this. Her mind was slow and she could practically feel the gears in her head turning with strain. Had she just made a grave error telling Hinata about Sasuke? It was just a joke, it was just a drunken ramble! It wasn't meant to be taken seriously.

Throughout all the time that Sakura had known Hinata, she had never seen her show this range of emotion, let alone this… sobbing, miserable wreck before her. Hinata didn't reply to her rationalizations and just gave a low whine.

"Oh god." Sakura muttered and hurried to hug the trembling girl besides her. Sakura's arms reached around her small form and pulled her close.

"I'm so sorry, Hinata, I'm so sorry. Please don't judge me. It's not like it seems." Saying anything that came to her mind.

Hinata sniffed against her neck.

"You… Y-you really think… I-I'm judging you?" Sakura pulled back to stare at Hinata, at loss for words.

 _Yes?_ Hinata gave a groan of agony in reply to her expression.

"Hinata… I'm literally a disgusting whore. I got myself into this situation all by myself… I'm just a filthy gold digger and I won't blame you for not w-wanting to be my friend." Sakura let out a long breath, as she had finally confessed to her deepest fault.

Hinata was silent for a moment.

"Sakura-chan… When I see you, I see myself. You are making the same mistakes I did. Y-You're even saying the same stuff word for word!"

Sakura took a sharp intake of breath and her eyes snapped to Hinata.

"What do you mean by that?" Her voice was but a stray whisper but the bluette caught it.

"I'm mad at Uchiha for doing this to you and… I'm mad at Neji for having done the same to me. "

"Wait! N-Neji as in your mean cousin?!" She gasped, horrified at the girl in front of her.

 _Oh no. I get it now._

"Hinata… Are you saying-… Did he-… Was he the reason you started using?" Her solemn gaze told her yes.

"That son of a bitch! I'll kill him!" Sakura growled.

"Don't you- you understand Sakura-chan? I felt the same. I couldn't leave my Hyuga compound behind. I had so much going for me there, I was guaranteed a university fund and everything-."

Sakura could feel more tears fill her eyes. This hurt to listen to.

"Everything I knew was the compound, so I stayed even aft-after Neji started making moves on me… But Sakura-san, it only got worse! It was so horrible ha-having his hands all over me.-"

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She whimpered and all the tears that she'd tried to hold off escaped from her. She pulled the soft girl into her arms again and hugged her.

"H-Hinata, I know. It's horrible. I'm so sorry you had to go through something like that. You don't deserve any of it. This explains so much! I'm sorry, I- I just didn't know this whole time-"

Hinata tried to shush her, but Sakura was having none of it.

"All those times I argued with you and yes, even thought less of you for leaving your wealthy home behind… God, I'm so sorry Hinata!" She hugged her tighter like the soft girl was her life line.

"Thank you Sakura… I know I wasn't easy to live with either… Some days I got so caught up in my dark thoughts that I couldn't even muster standing up from my bed. I was so depressed. I really wanted to die. I don't want you to go through that."

Sakura hiccupped and shook her head as she cried.

"The reason I moved out… The stone that tipped the scale was when I tried to commit suicide. I barely survived and had to explain to my family why I was lying in a hospital bed having just pumped clean of an overdose of benzodiazepines mixed with alcohol out of m-my stomach. My mom was there… My father… Even Neji. But it wasn't that I had to lie to my family about the reason for my suicide attempt, it was that I had to watch Neij's smug smirk as I did it. " Hinata's petite face hardened.

"Please, Sakura-san. Let me help you. It's too late for me since all DNA evidence is long gone. But it's different for you. I don't want you to die Sakura."

Sakura grimaced and replied.

"But-."

"No! No "but"! You won't make it, Sakura, no matter how much money he throws at you. You'll die. This is what men like him do! They drain you and spit you out when they're done, leaving you to deal with the aftermath!"

"I don't know what to say…I mean, of course I'd like having other options… I hate Sasuke, I sincerely hope he dies. I'd like to get away, but then there is so much stuff I'd have to take care of. Find a new apartment, work two jobs again, and all chance of education is long gone…I'm not sure I can do that. I feel so aimless."

"S-Sakura-san,-." Hinata continued, trying to reign in her feelings.

"Please just think about it, I'm going to search for more options for us. C-Could you get a copy of that contract? It would be invaluable."

"Why? I mean I could try, but you're not thinking about just running away are you? The contract… Talking about DNA evidence…You want to take them to court!" That sly vixen, of course her family's legacy hadn't gone over her head. She had been a straight A student aiming for law school like most Hyuga.

Her stern gaze confirmed it.

"Hinata, that's insane! This is the Uchiha we're talking about! Even if you got a Hyuga to represent it, we would still lose. Those bastards are way too rich." She gaped at the female in front of her.

"Sakura-san, let me worry about the details. I won't do anything without your permission. Just get your hands on that contract and we'll take it from there."

"Well-. But we-." Sakura licked her lips and tried again.

"O-Okay Hinata. I trust you." Sakura said slowly and she could feel that she meant it. Something was gone, the knot had disappeared.

All the ill directed irritation she had for Hinata when she lived with her was gone. Hours of racking her brain why someone could leave such a beautiful home behind; Why Hinata abandoned her family. She had a deeper understanding of the person in front of her now. She might have flaws but Sakura couldn't blame her anymore for it. It was a miracle that Hinata was still alive.

Besides, Sakura realized, the main reason for how vexed she was around Hinata was because she considered Hinata to have everything that Sakura _couldn't_ have. She had been jealous.

She tried to project herself through Hinata, attempting to get her to stop using drugs, to start school again and do something with her life. Reconnect with her family, just do something worthy with her life.

Mainly, Sakura added in her mind, because she hadn't really done anything with her own.

How painfully obvious it was in retrospect. And her misdirected frustration had caused so much friction in what could have been a wonderful friendship.

Sakura looked to her side.

 _And all it took was a bit of sake._

-

When Sakura awoke the next day in her apartment, Hinata was gone. She was surprised to see that the bluette had cleaned up the sake bottles and washed the dishes. That was very out of character.

Maybe rehabilitation was making its mark on her. Or maybe it was their talk last night.

She thought over the events of night, with some kind of foreboding settling in her stomach. Had she made a mistake telling her about Sasuke? She felt so confused. Hinata had gone through a very rough patch in her life. She didn't know all the details but she could see their similarities.

The event had offered her a profound realization of Hinata and her behavior, let alone Sakura herself. She would have to talk to Hinata more about it later when it was appropriate.

Hinata hadn't been able to deal with herself years after the sexual abuse and she was only now starting to bounce back. But Sakura knew in the back of her mind that there was no clean recovery for addicts like Hinata. She would inevitably fall off the horse while having a low month.

 _But that's okay. I'll be there to pick her up if it happens._

Whether her sobriety would last or not was up to chance, but Sakura felt proud of her… Dare she say it, friend? For at least trying to make a change.

Sakura looked in the mirror and saw her ribs protruding out when she lifted her shirt. Why wasn't she making a change? Did she really want to follow Sasuke Uchiha's instructions?

She went to the bathroom, fetched the scale and promptly weighed herself. It was hard trying to stop the influx of thoughts.

 _Don't look at the number. Don't look at it!_

 _I've really gained some weight, haven't I?_

 _I'm so disgusting._

 _I should just step off it and forget it._

She looked at the number.

46,7 kg.

-

Sasuke pushed her to the bathroom, manhandling her when she resisted. He forced her upon the scale, threatening her violence if she would step off it. Violence that she knew he would deliver on.

59 kg.

"Look at that number Sakura. That number defines you. The more you gain, the more I'll fuck you into the ground. If you lose weight, I'll be lenient." He was pissed. She had gained 2 kg from binge eating the previous week. This was when he had recently met her and didn't have as strong of a grip on her mental state. Her conscience hadn't been able to stop her from scarfing down pizza and soda.

"Okay." She said dully.

She did think she was unattractive. Her body lacked form, courtesy of her fat that seemed to cover every inch of her. She wasn't as fat as she used to be but she still wasn't adequate by acceptable standards.

Her body always felt tired. Purple bags hung under her eyes and her nails sported various long lines formed by a lack of nutrition. But the physical symptom that she hated the most was the slight growth of hair that appeared above her upper lip. She just plucked it off. She had pink hair. It was pale and not that noticeable.

But you could see it up close and that bothered her, considering how much time she spent in front of the mirror.

She had read about it, it was a direct effect of her dieting. Her body wasn't able to stay warm so it tried in vain to use extra hair called lanugo to keep some body heat.

There was some on her arms too.

She regularly got a heartburn and she wasn't able to eat foods that were too acidic. She'd puke involuntarily right away. She tried to pop some omeprazole to keep herself from spewing all over the place.

And her binging tendencies… They were the most despised part of her eating disorder. She ate and ate like a whale that couldn't be sated. Forcing food into her stomach until she couldn't hold it anymore and would reflexively puke it out again.

Then she'd go eat some more.

Constipation and the bowel pains that followed were a bitch too.

Hinata, Sakura realized had given her a bit of inspiration; an inspiration to be healthy.

 _Maybe not too healthy._ She added, slightly worried.

 _I can't get fat again._

Her eyes wandered to the stretch marks on her hips. What a sore sight to see. She didn't need to be obese to get stretch marks, but rapid weight gain certainly did help. And God knew that Sakura's weight was like a pendulum. Up and down, up and down.

But it never swung towards healthy. She could give it a try. Just a bit.

-

"Sakura-chan I'm seeing quite a lot of improvement in your studies. I've already crossed off evaluation of radical and rational expressions. I think you're ready to start on properties of addition and multiplication."

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura replied, satisfied with her performance as she munched on a small tangerine fruit.

"Have you done your 500 word report on chapter 1-2 on Lord of the Flies?" He said lazily.

"Yes! I have it over here…" She reached into her bag and pulled up the paper.

"Here you go." She quipped.

"So what is your impression so far? Would you like to pick a different book?"

Sakura thought about it.

"No, I don't think so. The character Jack makes me really mad though. What an ass."

Kakashi chuckled and Sakura smiled back.

"It's true, Kakashi-sensei! It's like his mission is to ruin things for the other boys." And that behavior reminded her of a certain someone… Seemed like every story had a Sasuke.

"Just you wait Sakura-chan. It gets a lot worse later on." He rumbled ominously.

"Don't spoil it!" Sakura replied alarmed. Kakashi laughed.

"Looks like you're enthusiastic about it. That's great. Well, take a look at practice 2.3 and 2.4 for our next class, we'll call that your homework for Wednesday. I'm off then." He gave her a light slap on her shoulder and Sakura could feel her body flinch and go rigid.

Kakashi noticed her reaction and paused awkwardly.

"…Are-."

"I'm fine!" Sakura said, cursing when her tone was too high pitched to be considered normal.

"I just zoned out for a second and was startled. It's nothing. It's fine." She excused herself and her teacher nodded unconvinced and left after some fake pleasantries.

Sakura went to her mattress and laid down. What was that?

-

A/N:

1\. So a bit about the honorifics in this chapter. Under regular circumstances Sakura and Hinata are inclined to call each other by –san. Hinata more so. As they grow closer they are ready to go to the –chan part. However a lack of honorifics is used for people you feel really close to, and since Sakura and Hinata are spilling their hearts out, I thought that would be appropriate. But as their emotions change and when their minds go on the defensive, their honorifics reflect that.

Their friendship is still new and hesitant and they are quick to backtrack.

When Hinata referred to Sasuke and Neji by no honorifics it was a way of showing them disrespect.

2\. Is Hinata cooking up a plan…? 


	7. The Candyman

A/N: Sakura's desperation escalates. Slight crack warning in the middle regarding the table scene. This story needs some humor from time to time. Also drew up a cover image for the story. Try to guess who owns which hand and what the placement means…

Chapter 7

The Candyman

A bunch of files and papers littered Hinata's table. She had made quite the amount of notes on the now called "Uchiha" case that she was working on. Hinata sighed and ran a hand through her blue locks.

 _Inducing a minor who is less than eighteen (18) to be engaged in sexual activities is subject to punishment under the Child Welfare Law. According to Japanese Court cases, "inducing a minor to be engaged in sexual activites means an act of working on a minor to have intercourse or analogous conducts ( including oral and anal sex) with him or her, or with someone else by exering influence on the minor virtually._

 _Article 4 – Child prostitution  
A person who commits child prostitution shall be punished with imprisonment with labor for not more than three years or a fine of not more than one million yen. _

_Article 8 – Trade, etc in Children for the Purpose of Child Prostitution, and Suchlike  
1\. A person who buys or sells a child for the purpose of making the child be a party to sexual intercourse, etc. in child prostitution, or for the purpose of producing child pornography by depicting any of the poses provided for in items (i) to (iii) of paragraph 3 of Article 2 shall be punished with imprisonment with labor for not less than one year and not more than ten years. _

Her head was spinning. Enough was enough.

She pushed herself away from the stack of papers and went to put on her running clothes. The nylon material slid onto her leg. She was filled with a perfectionist satisfaction since she had just shaved her legs. It wouldn't do to go running without being shaved. She was already self-conscious enough because of her size.

She put her running socks on, followed by her jacket. She looked good in the clothes, she admitted, even though Hinata naturally lamented on her curves.

She had lost 0.9 kg on the last two weeks by running. She was down to 65,3 kg now. She looked up at Sakura, the opposite of her. Her beautiful emerald eyes, though tired, stared at her with interest.

They were two sides of the same coin in a way.

Blue and pink.

-

Sakura stared at Hinata, seeing that she was deep in thought. She had put on her running gear and was loitering around the kitchen. She knew Hinata was also trying to lose weight by running. Hinata wasn't just running to replace her benzos. She disliked her love handles.

Sakura thought she was perfect.

Hinata was wearing a black running sweater with neon green lines going down her arms and matching short pants. Her legs were marble smooth and there wasn't a scar to be found. She put on her new shoes and loaded up a drink of Amino Energy to take with her.

"You know that stuff just hurts your liver, right?" Sakura teased, trying to break Hinata out of her daze.

"You know just sitting doing nothing hurts your whole body, right?" Hinata stung back with a smirk, catching on.

"Yoga is _not_ just doing nothing!" Sakura argued smiling, but it was all in good fun. A bit of rivalry was healthy. They were both trying to hype each other into eating healthy and doing some kind of exercise.

Sakura wasn't ready to do something as straining as full on running with Hinata. She knew she'd push herself too hard. She needed to build up stamina before she allowed the bluette to see just how out of shape she was. Even if she would try to run at Hinata's speed she'd probably just faint in the middle of the run.

She didn't want to hold Hinata back or make her need to slow herself down. She wanted to lighten the blow on her own ego, Sakura acknowledged.

Hinata left her with a wave and closed the door with a thud.

She sat herself down to the same stool Hinata had sat on. It was still slightly warm and Sakura felt cozy in it. She picked up a pen and started slowly doodling as she thought. She needed to take a look at her finances, if her escape with Hinata was ever going to work.

 _Let's see._

She wrote down some numbers.

 **Education  
-High school : 3,230,000 (3 years)  
-University : 4,290, 000 (4 years)  
Total: 7,520,000 yen**

 **Loans:  
-Medical loan 1 : 78, 732 (surgery)  
-Medical loan 2 : 29, 524 (medicine)  
Total: 108, 256 yen**

 **Rent  
Alone : 1,584,000 (three years)  
Split in two: 792,000 (three years)**

 **Cost of living  
** **Utilitity  
** **Utilities: 10,000 (1 month) x 12 = 120,000 x 3 = 360,000  
Food: 31000 x 12= 372,000 x 3 = 1,116,000 yen total  
Commutation(metro): 59,049 x 3 = 177, 147 yen  
Misc : 39, 366 yen**

 **Cost of perfect future: 10,634,769 yen**

 **Pay of one month with Sasuke: 630,000 yen**

 _That means… If I work with only Sasuke for 17 months, I'll have enough for three years of living and education in uni for four more years. That's over a year._

 **Pay of one month both stripping and waitressing:  
Stripping: 439, 414  
Waitressing: 187,728  
Total: 627, 142** __

 _That's around the same amount of time… If I want to equal Sasuke's pay, I'll have to work two jobs again, which I was able to manage with much difficulty._

But Sakura would hardly be able to also study. If her shift at waitering tables began from 8 am-4 pm, that left her with time for dinner and then her shift at the club would start at 7pm -1 am. By then she'd be exhausted and that left only three hours for herself in-between shifts without including the time it took to take the metro.

She could ease up on her shifts at the diner but then she'd just have to work longer in the end.

In the end, she could plainly see that her heart told her to get away from Sasuke, but her mind told her to stay.

She had very scarce hours she had to "work", it was almost a luxury. Compared to the free education and the rent free apartment…

But she also had to stay underweight and deal with his physical blows…

 _What am I going to do?!_ ****

"Ugh, this is SO SHANNARO!" She screamed and slammed her fist down at the table.

Hinata's words echoed in her mind. Sakura wouldn't make it, she wouldn't make six months, she wouldn't make a year and a half. She'd snap and kill herself. What use was the education and money if she was dead?

 _But the money…_

She hated poverty, she had been raised in it since her alcoholic foster father would spend all his money on booze. It wasn't until she ran away from him at 12 years old when she fully understood how hard poverty could be.

She needed money and she needed it fast. Anything to shorten the time she had to work with Sasuke, without fucking herself over financially.

However… one thing Sasuke had said stood out in her mind. She'd have to bide her time to dig information about it later.

-

"I want to go over some history today, Sakura-chan. How do you feel about that?"

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei. That's great. Uhm… There is one thing I need to talk to you about though. I'm sorry if it's inappropriate. "

She was hesitant and rightly so. But Kakashi was the best of all options. She didn't want to touch Sasuke with a 12 feet pole and she wanted to keep her platonic relationship with Itachi, well platonic. She didn't like the idea of tainting the only good male relationship she had going on. Though she and Itachi weren't friends, they were more like work buddies and she treasured the positive influence he had on her mental state.

Kakashi hummed in curiosity.

"Well… You know the real reason for why I am here right?"

He nodded, immediately tensing at the politically delicate topic.

"Sasuke-san said I was allowed to take more clients, if I wished so." Her eyes darted to him, not able to hide their nervousness.

"Sakura-chan! I don't think I-." He began, looking very flustered.

"No, no! Nothing like that, y-you're my sensei after all."

 _This is even worse than I imagined it would go._

"But since I don't know a lot of p-people here… Well I was wondering if there were any well-paying clients in the Uchiha district." Her face shot blood red as she finished the sentence. This was awkward as hell.

 _Well, at least I was able to say it._

Kakashi's eyes took on a bit of a dark look but he didn't ignore her. It took a while for him to think about it.

"Ah, Sakura-chan. I know some wealthy Uchiha who are used to dealing with escorts. However, you should keep in mind that the more pay you get, the more… explicit acts you have to perform. "

He brought out a note book and copied some names and numbers from his phone.

"Here, just send them an instant message with the code below."

She picked up his note and skimmed it.

Code: Kunoichi

 **From highest paying to lowest.**

 **Madara Uchiha,**

 **Obito Uchiha,**

 **Mikoto Uchiha,**

 **Tajima Uchiha,**

 **Others  
Highest to lowest:  
Hidan (dangerous),  
Orochimaru,  
Kisame, (big guy)  
Zabuza,**

"Thank you… What do you mean by dangerous? Who is this Hidan person?"

"He… He will probably ask you to perform illegal things. If he starts hurting you tell him you work for Sasuke Uchiha, never mind just straight up tell him that when you send him a message. He won't dare to do anything. If you take him on, that is."

 _Can he be any worse than Sasuke?_

"But as I said, the more they pay, the more the risk is. It's best if you just work your way up, to get a feel for things." He said in a warning tone. In another life he might have sounded like a stern father.

But Sakura could also be a rebellious daughter.

As Kakashi left when they had finished going over their schedules and chapters, she picked up her phone.

 **To: Madara Uchiha  
From: Kunoichi  
Attachment: in  
Hey, you interested?**

Hook, line and sinker. She posed on her mattress and made sure her hips were visible. She was still wearing her green dress so it wasn't quite a nude that she was sending him, more like an Instagram flex picture from the right angle. She hit the camera button and hurried to attach the photo to the text.

Now she just had to wait.

She looked to the "others" on the list. She was unsure of Hidan, but decided she would google him later and see if anything too incriminating came up. She didn't know Kakashi's standards of rough and she doubted he knew the full extent of which Sasuke treated her. But she knew it didn't hurt to be wary. She wasn't about to service a pedophile or some creep.

 _Maybe he just likes being jerked off in public under a long brown jacket?_

Was that too hopeful?

 _Sasuke might be too intense for me, but I'm going to use the access to all these rich guys who are willing to throw money everywhere as best as I can. I will survive. Damn my morals to hell._

That is before she magically escaped with Hinata to Neverland with a wealthy sum of Uchiha money from their case. However that happened.

Orochimaru was next on the list after Hidan.

 **To: Orochimaru  
From: Kunoichi  
Attachment:  
Are you bored? I'm a fun girl,  
send me a line. ****xoxo** ****

Did that sound stupid? Did it sound cringy? She cut out the "xoxo". It was probably overkill. She really had no idea where she was going with her flirty attitude. Her pm to Madara had been cold and uninterested and she had to remind herself that her body was essentially a product and her mind was its seller, she had to show more personality to get clients.

It was called marketing.

It didn't take until an hour later when her phone beeped. Sakura jumped out of her chair and almost fell over and reached for the phone with shaking hands.

 **From: Madara Uchiha  
To: Kunoichi  
attachment: come get  
You look pretty young,  
sure you can take me on?**

Fuck! Too young? Was she about to lose the highest based client on morality alone? How could she convince him otherwise? She opened the attachment.

 _Holy shit. That is a penis._

Had this Madara just sent her a picture of his dick?! Sakura's face got red from embarrassment.

 _And… It's a big one too._

It towered on his body, taken from an upward angle. It was the thickest member Sakura had seen, it was slightly tanned and was decorated by pale blue veins sneaking under the surface of his skin.

How stiff he was, Sakura doubted that the cock would fit into her. The head was dark pink and glistened with his juices. Sakura tried to suppress any thoughts that told her that this man looked _juicy._

She could feel her nether regions getting hot and she felt a bit ashamed. Was she getting turned on by a scandalous dick pic? From a man she didn't even know? To feel arousal was unusual for her, she was so used to being taken by force that she didn't know what to do when she actually… felt aroused by the client.

Even when her foster father had touched her, she had never enjoyed it.

Sakura stared at the cock some more and zoomed in on his member. She let her hand slither down to her pants. Slowly she slipped her hand into her crotch area and gasped as her finger touched her clit and she found that it was already enlarged.

 _I'm already so sensitive after such a short time. Why does this turn me on?_

She couldn't help it, there was just something really naughty about the whole affair. Her fingers advanced further down on her pussy and dipped her fingers between her lower lips. Her thick juices were starting to collect in her vagina, priming her for penetration.

 _Oh, god I'm actually wet. This is ridiculous._

She rubbed her clit slowly and a devious idea entered her mind as she felt the waves of pleasure. It had been so long since _she_ had done something for herself. She knew why she was so turned on right then. It was always about Sasuke and his pleasure.

Now, she had no one to please but herself. This was her intimate moment that wasn't soiled by the presence of Sasuke.

 _I'm going to have fun._

 **To: Madara Uchiha  
From: Kunoichi  
attachment: born **  
**;) name the time and the place.  
cash upfront pls.  
**  
Sakura climbed onto the table and pulled her pants and panties off. She posed herself, lying on her back and spreading her legs for easier access, she used her left hand to gently rub her clit and the right hand to take the picture itself. She made sure her face wasn't visible in the photo.

She looked at the picture and felt more excited. She was moist, almost pouring for some stranger and he was about to see how he made her feel. She hit 'send'.

The reply came within seconds.

 **From: Madara Uchiha  
To: Kunoichi  
I will wreck your pretty little ass.  
Tomorrow, at 9:20 pm. meet me at the mansion, left wing.**

It was too much, the casual mention of her ass by the stranger had her lose all control. Sakura tested her vagina, one finger exploring herself. She curved her finger inwards and felt it stroke delightfully against her sweet spot. She continued her assault on her genitals for what seemed like ages. Unable to take anymore, she pumped two fingers instead of one, faster into her pussy.

With her other hand she rubbed her clit heatedly. She could feel her every cell in her body twist in excitement as she sensed what was about to happen. She came with a long moan on the table as she re-read the text, fantasizing about riding some dark stranger that had no flaws or baggage for a one night stand.

 _I'm… totally winded. That was exhausting…_

She stared into the ceiling as she saw dark spots before her vision. Though content with pleasure she absently noted her breathing getting slow.

She passed out. _  
_

As Hinata entered the apartment, she remarked upon how euphoric she felt after her run. It was hard being without her drug of choice but she found it was worth it. She was worth it. The meetings also helped and the program she was following took into consideration her physical addiction. She was given substitute pills to start with which didn't give her a high like the Xanax did.

It was when she was musing about her progress, walking through the living room that she came to a halt in the kitchen.

 _I-Is that S-Sakura-chan?!_ Her breath hitched as she viewed the beautiful girl lying on their _kitchen table_ were they would under usual circumstances study and eat. Hinata wondered in pure astonishment at the actual human body that laid spread out on the table. Was she dreaming?

Sakura seemed to have taken the regular use of the table a step further since she… had obviously been touching herself. She could smell the arousal in the air and Sakura's body still glistened with sweat.

 _Wh-what am I supposed to feel about this?!_

Hinata started breathing faster, her breath hitching as she viewed a slow drop of Sakura's fluids run down her pink lower lips. Her vagina was perfectly shaped and Hinata felt almost envious. How could Sakura form be so… inviting. It was like Sakura's lush mound was calling out for her and Hinata nearly moaned from the urge she felt building up.

The whole scene was so bizarre, her t-shirt had ridden up at some point in time and Hinata could see her tiny navel and ribs trailing upwards to reveal… Was that nipple? The slight pink shadow of something underneath her t shirt was her tipping point.

She couldn't tolerate her need anymore, her heart beating incredibly fast she lowered her hands, hovering over her running pants. The material was thin and she felt electrified when she finally touched her sweet spot.

 _I-I'm so horny, Sakura looks so content… I wish I could have helped her…_

She rubbed her pearl with larger circles using her fingers through her pants. She cupped her pussy and grit against it softly. Her hand felt warm against her arousal and she stifled a moan.

 _Again._

"…Mhm…" She grabbed her mouth as the sound escaped and went deadly still, unsure if Sakura would wake up. When she didn't rouse, Hinata was snapped back to reality.

 _I can't be doing this! What if I get caught? What if she wakes up?_

Taking one last longing look at the pinkette, she ran to her room in the apartment and locked the door.

Finally secure in her own privacy, Hinata used her chance to act and sucked on her fingers greedily. Making them properly wet via her saliva she stuck her hand down her underwear and Hinata felt like she was in heaven when her first digit entered her cavern. With no effort at all, the finger slid in fully to her knuckle, so excited was she.

 _Sakura-chan…_

Teasing herself for oh so long in the kitchen, finally being filled up down there felt so wonderful. She added another finger, pleasing herself while thinking about Sakura's cute little clit still sticking out from her folds.

Sakura's vagina pouring out fluids, the smell of sex in the kitchen.

 _Sakura-chan!_

She reached her peak with a breathy moan and found her body twitch in appreciation of the orgasm.

 _That felt so right._

-

When Sakura awoke with a killer pain in her back against a hard wooden surface. It took her only a second to realize that she had actually fallen asleep on the table with her panties down, totally exposed.

"Oh, what the- fuck!" She slurred.

 _Shit. What time is it?_

She pulled her panties on and leveraged herself off the table. She pulled her t-shirt down so it covered her fully. Her pants soon followed and she checked her phone.

7:45 pm.

Hinata would definitely move out. There's no way she didn't see her. Sakura could be such a fucking idiot.

 _Connect to reality, girl! Just because you orgasm doesn't mean you don't have to follow common rules of conduct!_

Sakura felt so ashamed. Hinata probably thought she was a disgusting, sex crazed slut.

She carefully tip toed her way around the apartment with much stealth but to her surprise there didn't seem to be anyone in the apartment. Hinata _had_ come home right? She went to Hinata's room and laid her ear discreetly to her door, straining to hear if there was anyone inside.

Since the room was silent, Sakura bit her lip and with a bit of courage opened the door, heart pounding in anticipation.

No one. A breath escaped her.

 _Even her bedsheets are made._

Sakura checked the door and didn't see her running shoes either. Was she still running? That was ridiculous. She couldn´t have been running for three hours, right?

 _Maybe she didn't see me after all?_ Sakura wondered, her chest a bit lighter.

She really had to be careful next time though, she just didn't know what had come over her. It didn't feel like she had fallen asleep. It was simply like she had been knocked out. She was usually very tired, her body stiff and she did tend to faint sometimes, cause of the… diet she was on.

Maybe the orgasm had been too much of a shock for her body?

 _Or maybe, I'm just rationalizing being a stupid idiot._

She yelped when there was a loud knock on the door. She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she felt like she had been discovered doing something improper. And by situation she had just avoided, that wasn't far from the truth.

 _They can't hear your thoughts._ She reminded herself.

She opened the door to reveal Itachi. He observed her bed head state with a nod. He was wearing a casual shirt and black dress pants. She had noticed that he always tended dress nicely, like he had arrived from an office of sorts.

"Itachi-san, please come in." She said, smiling.

"Thank you, Sakura-san. I just wanted to stop and chat a bit."

They settled in the kitchen and Sakura had to keep her face neutral as Itachi sat down to the very table she had been masturbating on three hours ago. She fiddled with her fingers in nervousness. If he noticed any particular smell he didn't mention it or let anything slip that indicated that he knew that something was amiss.

"Do you want some tea?" Sakura always had enough tea in her cabinet. Tea made her full and helped her prevent binges. She also used it for occasional "detoxes". Claiming that she was "cleansing the body of toxins" sounded much nicer than the truth.

For Sakura, detoxing meant starving herself on fluids for a couple of days. The word was just fancy to make it seem that the process was healthy to curious bystanders.

"Sure."

She took the kettle and filled it with water, taking out two cups and putting some rosemary herbs in them. Then she finished off with an inch of ginger and a slice of a lemon peel ground into the cups. She sniffed it and sighed in appreciation.

She paused and thought back to her promise on being healthy.

 _Just go for it._

And she put two teaspoons of honey in each cup. She tried not to imagine all the fattening calories in it that would eventually collect around her waist.

The kettle had finished boiling the water and Sakura took great pleasure in seeing the steaming liquid mix with the ingredients. Homemade tea was the best, though it took longer time to make.

She turned around and wordlessly placed a cup in front of Itachi and she could see that he was pleased. The green drink did look inviting.

"I do love the occasional cup of tea, Sakura-san."

She hummed in agreement and blew some air onto her tea to make it cool faster. Itachi looked at her with amused eyes.

"You've been here for three weeks now. How are you settling in this new apartment… And your new job?" Itachi asked covertly.

Sakura sighed.

"I'm actually conflicted. Working for Sasuke-san… Is hard. Very much so. But it pays very well. "

Itachi didn't show any body language that gave his discomfort away but she could see his eyes sharpen.

"I don't know what to do, if I go back to working two jobs again I won't have any time nor money for education. "She continued, looking up to the ceiling.

"But this job… It's very stressing, I'm not sure if I can take it anymore. It's starting to seep into my everyday life, I can only think about what he would allow and what he would dislike, I'm living my life by his… arbitrary rules!"

She laid a hand under her chin and took a sip of the tea and Itachi mirrored her movements.

"I just… Don't know what to do. "She said morose and looked into her cup.

" I understand." The calm voice comforted her.

"Do you ever think about just… Running away? Escaping this situation?" He said, his words measured slowly.

Her guilty look was enough of an answer for him.

"Sakura-san, you are much too young for this profession. You have not developed healthy ways of coping with external stress yet. It is something you pick up later into adulthood."

He took another sip of the tea.

"I am going to give you an important piece of advice. If you ever feel so overwhelmed that you can't continue to work for Sasuke, I will personally help you get away from here and relocate you to another city."

 _What?_

"However, my help comes at a cost. You can never, ever, tell anyone about your work for Sasuke or anything detailing your time here at the Uchiha complex. I'm willing to buy your silence if needed."

"Itachi-san… I…" She was at a loss for words, unsure how to take his offer.

"Wait, what do you mean relocate me to another city? But I like Konoha."

"Sakura-san… You are not naïve. Sasuke is one of the Uchiha company most prized entrepreneurs, after myself. I cannot guarantee your safety, since the image of the company is extremely well protected. Having such a loose end in our own home city would be a disaster waiting."

Sakura felt cold.

"Is- Is this a threat?"

Itachi shook his head, his tone detached.

"No, it's business."

She looked down at her empty cup, the ingredients watery and stuck to the bottom.

"What if I finish the assigned time of six months?"

His stern silence was enough of an answer.

"But-But this is unfair! Nobody mentioned that! I signed a contract! I can't just be bullied out of Konoha for quitting my job!"

Hinata's words echoed in her head.

 _The contract is void._

"… I don't have any rights, do I, Itachi-san?"

"You are not a real employee, Sakura-san. You do not pay taxes and your income is under the table. There are no labor unions who fight for escorts."

Sakura was shocked by the malice in his tone. This wasn't Itachi. Itachi had always been nice to her.

 _What the hell is happening?!_

His eyes stared at her unrelenting with a slight red glint in his eye. His lips pursed.

"I must repeat myself, Sakura-san; Do not expose Sasuke in any way. It did not fare well for the last woman who did so." He gave a glance to one of Hinata's papers that she had forgotten to file away.

 _The title reads: Child Prostitution Laws. He knows!_

"W-what do you mean by that?"

He didn't deem it worthy to answer her question and continued.

"I mean that she has unfortunately passed on. I am not going to comment any further on this particular subject, I've said what I've needed to. " _  
_  
He stood up.

"However Sakura-san, I know how fragile the human mind can be. Consider this a gesture of good will. It will give you a boost."

He smacked a hand sized bottle on the table. It rang with the telltale sounds of pills hitting plastic.

"A boost? Is that-… What is it?" She brought it up and tried to read the label.

"Add-…Adderall IR? Are these _drugs_?"

"It's a pick-me-up drug. It's perfect for recreational use, just don't take too much. Start at 30 mg for a couple of days and then make sure you snort 70 mg right before a meeting Sasuke. These are instant release capsules so you won't have to wait for the effects. "

"But… These are drugs. They'll make me into an addict. "

"They are not. It's a small dosage and addicts are known to administer up to 1000 mg without adverse effects. We're talking about _30 mg._ It makes your cognitive performance improve and you can probably finish your homework assignments quicker when you use it. Even Adderall XR is legal in Canada, and it's basically the same compound. " He said nonchalantly.

" I don't-"She started but was viciously cut off.

"You need to endure Sakura- _san_ , endure or leave Konoha. It's your choice."

And with those parting words, the man Sakura had come to respect left.

A beep sound came from her phone.

 **From: Orochimaru  
To: Kunoichi  
Meet me at the Uchiha plaza  
in 20 minutes.**

A/N: The walls are closing in. 


	8. Carrier

A/N: In regards to the lack of condom use in the story, I'd like to explain it: While I attempt to depict prostitution it is on some level romanticized prostitution. While escorts have to deal with pushy customers who want to ride them bare-back and STD's are a rampant danger, it wasn't something that I wanted to include in this story.

So just imagine that no one has STD's and that Sakura is on the pill. After all, what's the fun in describing a penis that is covered in latex?

Also, shit is going down in this chapter.

Chapter 8

Carrier

Sakura stared at the pill bottle on the kitchen table, lost in her thoughts after the revelation that Itachi had fundamentally betrayed her. Of course his loyalty was with Sasuke, thinking otherwise had been stupid.

She swallowed hard and fought against the thoughts that continually told her that she was an object, a tool to be _used_ for others. Had he even cared for her feelings? All those times they had tea together, just chatting about everything and nothing, was that just fake? She had only known him for three weeks, but she had felt as if some tender relationship was forming, she was starting to trust him.

But like a child that touches a hot stove, Sakura had been brutishly burned.

She had been used to that, from men. But Itachi had never alluded to any sexual interest in her. She had felt safe.

Sakura heard the front door open and her every limb sprung forwards to the table. She accidentally kicked the foot of the kitchen table and cursed, throwing herself onto the table and locking her hand hard around the bottle.

 _Hinata just can't see this!_

Sakura didn't remember what Hinata had been hooked on, since Sakura wasn't much for drugs and she didn't really know what Adderall even was. But she was sure it would be extremely triggering for the bluette to suddenly have _drugs_ in her new sober environment, no matter which they were.

 _I don't want to be the reason for why she would relapse either. I have enough on my conscience.  
_  
She shoved the pill bottle in the butt pocket of her jeans and ran to her room. She heard Hinata take off her jacket and place her untied shoes gently on the floor.

Sakura rooted through an old heap of old clothes and found a faint red hoodie, she slipped it on and waited by her room's door, listening to Hinata's progression throughout the apartment.

She waited until she heard Hinata enter the bathroom and turned on the water. She was going to take a shower. This was Sakura's chance and she took it quickly.

She sneaked out of the apartment, feeling desperately on edge. She tried to dampen the sounds of her steps as she walked down the common corridor. She couldn't deal with Hinata's optimism, her belief that justice could prevail. Sakura felt absolutely crushed. She hadn't really put much faith in her plan, though any hope she had had for it had now vanished.

She was going to have to leave Konoha. Where was she supposed to go? Kumo? Iwa? She shuddered.

Kiri?

She had never been anywhere else than Konoha. She had been raised there. She felt indebted to the city, the soup kitchens and all the kind people who ran the homeless shelters which she had to seek comfort in more than she could admit. She was also afraid of the unknown she would have to face in the other cities, Konoha was the last stable thing she had in her life.

 _Itachi knows._

That damned paper that had been lying on the floor! She wanted to hit something out of frustration, would he have been so direct if he had not seen the file? Could she have prevented this?

Itachi was a smart man and she knew now that he was fiercely protective of his family. What had she been thinking? Sasuke was her employer and Itachi his brother, that was like telling her boss by extension that she wanted to quit. Did he know to what extent she was conspiring against him? She just didn't think it was possible to have such strong emotional bonds to such a vile creature that Sasuke was.

The cold air made her shiver, but she sought refuge in her hoodie, hiding her hands in the front pocket where she kept her phone.

She finally arrived to the somewhat crowded Uchiha plaza, even though the time was around eight pm. There were stores as far as the eye could see and some small booths trying to make a living. She observed all the people and wondered about their lives, feeling at loss what to do while she waited. The people were all somehow related to the Uchiha, or some other clans who had strong trade connections with them.

Kakashi was one of them. While he had a Ph.D. in electrical engineering and worked for the Uchiha he had also taught at Konoha's university part time.

She felt a hot, slick hand land on her shoulder. The hand was large and the fingers were spidery.

She gasped, jumping slightly and slowly looked down at the hand. It was deathly pale and had a slight sweat to it. The fingers long and spidery. She trailed her gaze upwards and saw the piercing yellow eyes above her.

She swallowed. This man was tall.

He towered over her and she felt pathetically small, his form was lanky but she could tell by the force of which he grabbed her shoulder that he was deceptively strong. His hand didn't stray from her body and she straightened her back, though choosing to stare at his chest instead of his eyes. She didn't have the gall to face him. He was way too intimidating.

"Pleas-s-ed to meet you, Kunoichi-chan…" He gave a smirk and she saw a tongue slither out slightly to wet his lips.

 _Oh god. I think I'm going to be sick._

"Wh-…" She had to stop because her throat was so dry. His hand left her shoulder.

"Where do you want to go?"

She couldn't keep her emotions leaking into her small, pathetic voice. She was desperate, dreadful and terrified.

"My place." His accent was odd and it was as if he put too much emphasis on any "s" and "c" sounds.

His hair was unusually long but that seemed to be a trend, if Itachi's hair was anything to go by. His visage was hidden under his brown coat so she couldn't see its full length.

They walked in silence for a good ten minutes. She was too frightened to say anything and this… Orochimaru seemed content in allowing her fear to build up.

He gave no feedback. Said nothing. What did he want? What kind of sex? Was he rough? Gentle? Did he do most of the work or none?

She had no idea what was in store for her as he opened a door to a cellar apartment.

"Rent prizes are so high here… The place is a dump but it'll have to do." He criticized.

She looked around and realized that it was a studio apartment, very small and it didn't even have a bed.

With a small distain she noted that there was nothing that indicated that someone lived here. There were stray boxes here and there and some kind of a set up with lights and a steel table.

 _Kind of like the doctor's office._

"I'll pay you very well for your services, Kunoichi-chan. I have around 218,000 yen I'm ready to spend… If you impress me." His tongue slipped out of his mouth and flickered, before disappearing again into his mouth.

She almost cupped her mouth in disgust because the need to vomit increased but silenced any resistance by thinking about the ludicrous sum of money he had just offered.

 _So, around 200,000 yen are around a third of Sasuke's pay. Which means for every three times I work for this man, I shorten my duration with Sasuke for one month, before I can escape._

 _Now… What did he want exactly?_

She looked at him and found herself nailed to the spot as his unnerving snake-like eyes observed her.

He knew exactly what she was thinking and decided to give her orders

"Could you undress for me?" He slowly took of his coat and threw it into the corner of the apartment. He didn't sit down, just stood there.

Sakura felt positively unnerved. But she slowly took out her phone that had rested in her front pocket and set on the floor. That way it was easy to reach if she wanted to call 911. It was a safety precaution, though somewhat imaginary. She doubted she would be able to reach the phone in time if that man decided he wanted to do her ill. She pulled her hoodie off and she could feel his eyes appreciating her torso as she stretched to get the other sleeve off.

She was left in a t-shirt and her pants. And she didn't look up, didn't want to look the man in the eyes. She knew that it was best if she got it over with and with that thought in mind she took a deep breath and pulled her t-shirt off, leaving her exposed breasts visible to Orochimaru.

Her pert breasts weren't large, especially since she was so skinny at the moment. She didn't feel the need for a bra most days. Considering her purpose for meeting Orochimaru she had decided to forego it, for comfort.

She could hear him growl slightly in satisfaction.

 _Hurry it along._

She pulled her panties and her pants off with one quick motion and kicked her pants away, the silence was excruciating and then-

The loud sound of the bottle of pills hitting the floor echoed in the studio apartment. It rolled a couple of meters away from her and she couldn't help the frozen reaction of her body as she stared at the bottle come to a slow halt.

She looked into the eyes of Orochimaru for the first time and she could basically taste his morbid curiosity.

"I-It's nothing." She said quietly and she debated if she should go fetch it. It would put her in clear view of Orochimaru and she was afraid that the sight of her bending over would trigger him into action.

She wanted to scream at him to stop when he languidly walked over to the bottle. She couldn't make him think that the bottle was special in any way, but she could already see from his expression that her efforts were in vein. His interest was piqued.

"My…. Kunoichi-chan. They really do start early, dabbling in drugs." He smiled towards her with a knowing look.

"How long have you been on these?"

" I haven't."

"Excuse me?" He said, relaxed, as if asking her to repeat herself.

"I-. . . I said I haven't tried it. They were given to me, as a fucked up way of motivation. But I don't want them." It felt awkward to explain her reasoning to this man while she stood stark naked in his cellar.

"Mhm…" He processed with a thoughtful tone. He cocked his head in thought.

"Please lie with your back against the table. Do you mind it if I take pictures?" His voice was pleasant but uncomfortably slick, it was like thick mud. Warm to the touch, though it would quickly suck you in and prevent you from pulling out.

"As long as you pay me well, I don't mind it." She said resolutely.

"Excellent." He went to get some camera equipment that was kept in one of the steel cabinets. He positioned two lamps illuminating the steel table. He motioned with his hand in a "if you will" gesture.

She placed herself upon the table and found that it had hand and feet cuffs to the side of it. She looked at him questionably.

"It's for the pictures." He didn't elaborate and Sakura didn't object as he fastened her hands and legs, figuring it was for a private (or public, which would arguably be worse) BDSM collection. A lot of people were aroused by tied up women.

Her eyes squinted in the hard light.

He snapped a couple of photos with the big professional camera, careful to get the exposure right.

Orochimaru advanced and his face came so close up to her that she could literally smell him. It took a lot of nerve not to flinch away.

"Sakura-chan, do you want revenge?" She gasped surprised at the mention of her name, since her code name had been to protect her identity. Had he known all along?

"How did you. . . ?"

"Your reputation precedes you, Sakura-chan. Sasuke hasn't been so infatuated with a slave since Karin."

"I'm not a slave." She said, though she felt insecure as she said it, like she was more trying to convince herself rather than him.

He looked at her pink nipple and went to casually run the tip between his pointer finger and thumb.

"Oh really? Did you know that most of Sasuke's _fuck toys_ end up dead?"

She could feel her hair raise on her arms.

"What do you mean by that?" Her voice slightly raised, panicked, something in his words was resonating with the tone of what Itachi had said earlier.

Orochimaru looked up and some of his dark strands moved slightly as he did so.

"I mean, that after you've fulfilled your use, he'll get you disposed of discreetly.

A favorite toy of mine . . . was killed, twelve years ago. I rented her out to Sasuke for a couple of months. The boy was too greedy, I should have seen it coming. By some miracle, the woman managed to become pregnant without miscarrying while she suffered continued abuse under Sasuke. "

 _Wait. Twelve years ago? How long has Sasuke been into this fucked up shit?. . . Sasuke would have been sixteen then, but could that mean. . ._

"Yes. . . Sasuke sired a child, one that still resides in the Uchiha house today. However, he grew agitated by the scandal that it brought the clan and their subsequent hostile reaction to him. Child out of wedlock, at such a young age that wasn't even of Uchiha blood to boot! "

Orochimaru stared at her with hooded eyes.

 _Sarada._

"Karin came to me, she wanted to escape from him and seek protection with the police. He wanted her dead and the child too in return. The Uchiha Clan wanted her hidden away since she was a mother of an Uchiha descendant. The Clan covered up the circumstances for the child's existence and gave her to the custody of Itachi Uchiha. But Sasuke's cruelty intensified tenfold. Karin was dead within two months."

He looked at Sakura and she could feel her face mold into an expression that was one of pure terror.

"I've done a lot of research. His whores either end up dead or completely off the map. I've confirmed five bodies and three are missing. They never tend to last long either."

His fingers trailed from her breast to her navel, then to her mound. He moved his fingers slowly in circles.

"Except for you. . . Sakura-chan. Maybe you remind him of Karin? A bit of a sweet-bitter spot there?"

He pushed slightly down on her clitoris.

"I can't believe this." She said lowly, completely stunned. What had she gotten herself into? She was already dead. There was no fucking way she would get out of this alive. She had thought Itachi's threat had been bad, now it sounded like a blessing. She imagined her body rotting in a ditch while stray rats had their fill on her flesh.

Orochimaru purred in response and prodded her body further.

"You are a bit too skinny for my tastes Sakura-chan. But my Karin was also very skinny before her death. I'm getting off track though. In consideration of recent information that you have obtained, what do you think of Sasuke Uchiha?"

She blanched at him.

His pointer finger slid along her folds.

 _What do I think?_

"I hate him. I hate him with every core of my being." It was whispered, but Orochimaru was close enough to hear her.

"I want to offer you a deal, Sakura-chan. Sasuke-kun killed my Karin, a prized product that I trained to perfection. None of the other girls compared to her. I want you to be a carrier. A carrier for Sasuke's death. "

Death.

"You want to kill him?" She found that she was not opposed to the idea.

He nodded.

She snorted and it turned into a slight gasp as he inserted his finger into her. He slowly moved his finger in and out as a test, curious to see how wet she was. As quick as he had entered her, he slipped out.

"How? It's impossible to kill him, he's too strong." She said, trying to think off a way of killing him that didn't spell out suicide attack. Orochimaru had turned around and was fetching a suitcase. He brought it up to the table and she could see him open it, though due to her perspective she couldn't see the insides.

However, she felt her stomach drop when Orochimaru leveraged the object he was holding so she could see the needle at the end of it.

"Not to mention the police and press will be everywhere. . . His death will be closely investigated." She said wary. She followed the syringe closely.

"What . . . is that? Why are you holding that?"

He grinned and for a moment he looked mad.

"This . . . is a slightly modified strain of a peculiar virus, it is both neuroinvasive _and_ neurovirulent. A wonderful mix. It's rare to acquire it but as soon as you start to show symptoms, you're already dead. The incubation time can be for a couple of weeks. I'm going to infect you with it."

" _What?!_ No!" She started to struggle against her restraints.

His large hand grabbed her wrist and forced it to stay still. She watched through blurry eyes as he stuck the needle deep into a vein in her upper arm. She stared with a feeling of doom as his thumb pushed down, forcing more of the solution into her. She felt as she could count the days that she had left.

"Oh, don't make a fuss, Sakura-chan. You won't die. Probably."

"YOU BASTARD! FUCK YOU!" She sobbed, her chest heaving up and down.

Her life was over. She wouldn't even have a life in poverty to look forwards to, only a few weeks until she would drop dead.

"I wouldn't waste such a lovey candidate. No . . . When this is over I hope you'll work for me. My girls are treated a lot better than those in the Uchiha household."

 _Work for him? What the fuck is this man on about?!_

"No! Fuck you, Orochimaru! I don't even want to be here! I don't want to fuck men for money, I'm so fucking sick of men using me and there is no way in hell that I'd work for you!" She screamed until her throat felt raw. Unlike Sasuke, Orochimaru didn't hit her or violently strike her. Considering the expiration date he had put on her life and his relative passivity, she felt justified for cursing him to hell.

His smirk didn't falter.

"I don't really need your consent, Sakura-chan."

 _This- This jerk!_

She collected saliva in her mouth and watched his eyes widen in alarm.

Then she spat on the motherfucker. She glared fiercely at him through her tears.

"Sakura-chan. I would be very careful with what you do with your bodily fluids. As we speak the virus rapidly replicating inside your cells. Pray that it doesn't reach your nervous system in time. You are essentially a biological weapon now. "

Her eyes widened.

"And I have the antidote. I'm going to release you and you are going to transmit the disease to Sasuke. You spit is especially potent but it requires a wound to enter. You might just bite him, maybe his dick, your choice if you're feeling feisty. Your blood, though not as potent is also infectious if he consumes it or it enters his body through other modes such as a mucus membrane or by consumption. "

His eyes flickered again to hers.

"Now Sakura-chan, I wouldn't push my luck. Infect him as soon as possible and return to me tomorrow for the antidote. While the incubation time is usually a couple of weeks, there have been cases where the virus has reached the brain and caused first symptoms of encephalitis as a result within _four days_. "

He pulled up a cotton swab from the suitcase.

"One more thing, say "ah". "

She mutely opened her mouth and he took a slight swab of the inside of her cheek.

He untied her and she threw herself off the table as soon as she was able, her knees landing harshly on the floor. She could hear him chuckle in malicious amusement but she paid it no mind, running to her clothes. She pulled them on with fervor.

She hurried to the door and she couldn't stop herself from hyperventilating.

"Oh and Sakura-chan? Take out as many of those Uchiha bastards as you can." It was only on instinct that she was able to whirl around as she heard him hurling something towards her.

Frantic, she grabbed it with shaking hands and wanted to laugh out loud in relief when she saw the Adderall bottle.

"Uchiha Sasuke is a murderer and the other Uchiha covered his crimes up. Seek justice for them, Sakura."

Unsure of what her response should be, she turned around and slammed the door behind her.

 _This is a race against time.  
_

A/N: A bit shorter than the last one, though I found it appropriate to cut it off here. Orochimaru didn't tell her the name of the disease so she couldn't seek out the antidote herself, but we will find out in later chapters. _  
_


End file.
